Le dernier Anneau
by Isabellelec
Summary: Une peur se propage sur les Terres du Milieu. Qui, ou quoi, peut donc à ce point terrer la nature dans ces derniers retranchement ?
1. le chemin des retrouvailles

**Le SEIGNEUR des ANNEAUX**

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**PROLOGUE**_

L'aube s'éveilla faiblement, projetant de froid rayons de soleil. Le chant des oiseaux ne résonnait pas de sa douce sonorité fluette et virevoltante dans la vallée. Les animaux se terraient, jappant et gémissant dans le fond de leurs tanières. Le murmure du vent dans les arbres se taisait et l'on aurait dit que la forêt s'écartait au passage de l'étrange humain.

Humain ? On ne pouvait plus l'appeler ainsi. Car il était mort des années auparavant et, asservit par le pouvoir de l'Anneau Unique, il avait rejoint les rangs de Sauron pour semer mort et douleur sur son passage. Pourchassant un petit homme qui portait toute l'espérance des terres du milieu, échouant lamentablement à sa mission qui l'avait contraint à errer – sans corps, sans âme – dans le monde des vivants, l'au-delà lui refusant son accès à une autre vie.

Incompris, déboussolé, sans but précis autre que celui légué par Sauron, le Ténébreux : trouver et tuer le semi homme porteur de l'Anneau Unique. Autrement dit : tuer Frodon. Tel était sa mission et il l'accomplirait, car il n'avait d'autre but dans ce bas monde. La chasse au Hobbit continuait à l'insu de la proie qui tentait de vivre avec le mal qui le rongeait.

Le cavalier noir continua sa lente chasse.

_**Chapitre I - LE CHEMIN DES RETROUVAILLES**_

A Hobbitbourg, Maître SamSagace devenait maire de la Comté pour la troisième fois. Les jours filaient rapidement sur la longue toile du temps.

Sa fille, Elanore, l'Etoile-Soleil, était une sublime femme qui ressemblait plus à une elfe qu'à une hobbite. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos et étincelaient au soleil suscitant le regard envieux de tous les jeunes hobbits. Même Faramir, le fils de Pippin, ne cessait de rechercher sa compagnie.

« C'est une belle dame Elfe. » disait tout le temps l'enfant quand il l'a voyait passer de temps en temps au pays de Bouc où se rendait souvent Sam.

« Sam dépêches-toi ! » cria Rosie qui attendait sur son poney baie et tenait l'autre, Bill, par la bride.

Sam se tourna une fois encore vers la demeure de Cul-de-Sac, là où avait vécu Frodon et Bilbon avant lui. Sa compagnie lui manquait, mais il songea au plaisir de revoir Grand Pas, le Roi Elessar, seigneur du Gondor.

« Le Gondor n'est pas à porté de main et nous devons chevaucher de longs jours avant de retrouver ta fille, la dame d'honneur de la reine Arwen, ainsi que ton compagnon le roi Elessar. C'est un grand honneur que d'être invité à sa cour, » confia Rosie en tendant les rênes du poney à son mari. Sam frotta le museau de Bill baptisé en souvenir du vieux poney qui avait suivi un temps le périple de la communauté de l'anneau.

Ils traversèrent la Comté où tous les saluaient et les encourageaient.

« Vous vous rendez en Gondor ? » leur demanda-t-on.

« Vous allez voir le grand Roi Ellesar ! »

« Maître SamSagace, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez. Je m'assurai de remplir mon rôle de maire suppléant au mieux de ma tache. Si quelques ennuis nous arrivaient, je vous le ferais savoir au plus vite ! »

« Je compte sur vous, maître Tolman Cotton », répondit Sam au hobbit qui souriait de fierté à assumer une tâche si estimable.

« Bon voyage en Gondor, Maître Sam ! Le voyage ne sera-t-il pas trop long pour vous deux ? »demanda le Maître Tolman Cotton en suivant le pas lent des poneys.

« Nous ne partons pas seul, Tolman. Des amis nous accompagnent. Peregrin est au service du Roi Elessar et celui-ci le mande pour une mission. Meriadoc n'est pas prêt à le laisser partir seul », ajouta le hobbit en souriant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés tous trois à chevaucher ensemble.

Ils les rejoignirent, fougueux et impatient, à la fin du chemin de Lézeau. Pippin le salua de loin, debout sur les étriers de son poney.

Ils s'étreignirent comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Ils étaient pourtant réunis pour la nomination de Sam comme maire de la Comté et la fête qui s'en suivit quelques semaines plus tôt.

Sam, la main levé vers le soleil, dit : « En route, mes amis. Grand-Pas et sa dame nous attendent ! »

Sans plus perdre de temps, ils se mirent en route.

Aragorn se leva et un étrange pressentiment le traversa. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, le vent se dérobait dans les arbres. Un vent glacial pénétra dans la chambre et le fit frissonner. Il secoua la tête quand la nature se remit à vivre puis il se pencha amoureusement vers sa Belle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna.

Il erra dans les couloirs et se remémora le temps passé de la Compagnie de l'Anneau. Dans peu, peut-être, seraient-ils presque au complet au Gondor. Il savait qu'il manquerait toujours celui qu'il estimait beaucoup. Le petit homme n'avait pas eu peu de défier ouvertement le pouvoir absolu de Sauron et risquer la mort pour sauver les Terres du Milieu.

Gandalf et Frodon, à la suite des porteurs de l'anneau et de nombreux belles gens, avaient pris la mer pour un voyage sans retour.

Un jeune serviteur le tira de sa rêverie en le saluant, haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Roi Elessar, Roi Elessar, le roi Eomer du Rohan est là ! »

Aragon parut étonner. « Eomer ? Sa venue n'était pas annoncée. »

« Je le sais Seigneur, mais il est là, dans la salle du trône et il vous attend. Il me faut vous prévenir…. Son visage paraît soucieux, une ombre voile son regard et ses lèvres sont fermées, retenant une nouvelle qu'il ne veut dévoiler. »

Aragorn congédia l'homme d'un hochement de tête et s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la longue étendue verte de la Marche.

Il descendit enfin dans la salle du trône où il trouva le Roi Eomer de Rohan, immobile dans l'ombre d'une colonne.

Aragorn le regarda en silence, puis il s'avança et ses talons résonnèrent sur les dalles de pierres sortant le Roi du Rohan de sa méditation.

« Eomer de Rohan, mon frère, je suis agréablement surprit de votre venue dans notre cité ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » dit-il.

Eomer leva son regard triste vers Aragorn, puis il regarda la fenêtre qui dispersait une lumière diffuse et froide dans l'immense salle.

« Le soleil est froid ! » murmura-t-il. « N'avez-vous pas senti un trouble, Elessar ? Le chant des oiseaux a changé, les animaux se terrent… la nature a peur et craint un danger ! »

« Qui pourrait faire frémir ainsi la nature ? Qui a ce pouvoir d'influer sur les éléments ? » demanda Aragorn en invitant Eomer à s'asseoir autour d'une table.

« Qui, n'est pas la question… mais plutôt quoi, car ce n'est plus vivant, mort depuis des générations. »

La pensée d'Aragorn se mua en mot et il ne put retenir : « Les cavaliers noirs ! »

Les yeux d'Eomer se froncèrent dans une moue d'écœurement.

« Des hommes de mon pays m'ont rapporté le passage d'un étrange cavalier, vêtu de noirs et montant un cheval de nuit. » Il laissa un silence. « Ils m'ont parlé d'un silence oppressant, comme si la nature retenait son souffle sur son chemin et d'une abondance anormale d'insectes, » expliqua le Roi du Rohan en s'asseyant. « Savez-vous ce que cela veut dire ? »

Aragorn grogna en détournant son regard d'Eomer. « Qu'ils n'ont pas tous péri avec Sauron ! »

« Et si une menace encore plus grande nous guettait. Et si Lui n'avait pas péri ! »

« L'Anneau Unique a été détruit », riposta fermement Aragorn. « Frodon la menait au Mont du Destin et Gollum est tombé avec dedans… Si Sauron n'avait péri, nous ne serions pas là à en parler, car c'est Frodon et lui seul qui nous a tous sauvé. Sinon nous aurions disparu sous les forces du Ténébreux. »

« Comment expliquer alors la présence de ce cavalier noir ? »

Aragorn souleva les épaules. Il n'avait aucune réponse à donner au Roi du Rohan.

« Je vous demanderai, Eomer, de ne parler à personne de ce que vous venez de me révéler. Je ne veux pas jeter le doute dans le cœur de mes sujets. Nous retrouvons à peine la paix, le souffle invisible des Ténèbres s'efface à peine des cœurs et des âmes… il n'est pas temps de semer une fois encore le trouble. »

« Je ne faisais qu'avertir un ami ! » répondit Eomer en souriant.

« Allons Ami, aujourd'hui doit être un jour joyeux. Nous nous retrouvons et Samsagace, Pippin et votre Thain Meriadoc viennent à moi dans peu. Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de rester et de les rencontrer ? »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage fatigué du Roi du Rohan.

« Cela fait longtemps déjà que je n'ai revu le Thain Meriadoc et ses compagnons. Je resterai avec plaisir ! »


	2. L'avertissement

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre II - L'AVERTISSEMENT**_

Legolas cheminait lentement. Ses pas ne courbaient pas l'herbe et sa main assurait son arc où attendait une flèche encochée. Il se baissa subitement et posa un genou à terre. Il frissonna, les sens en alerte.

Plus rien ne bougea dans la forêt. Le cri des animaux, le chant des oiseaux laissèrent place au silence, et plongea la forêt dans un triste état, comme si elle venait de mourir.

Le vent se mit à souffler et Legolas tourna la tête en suivant le vacillement des branches. Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et laissa son ouie agir.

Il entendit une voix fluette et légère, mais indistincte. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles. Il se concentra et la voix hurla soudainement, inquiète et pressante : « _Fuyez la forêt. Ne vous mettez pas en travers de son chemin de mort !_ ».

Le silence revint aussi vite, oppressant. Legolas referma plus fortement sa main sur son arc et rebroussa chemin, avec une peur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Une des monture équine du Rohan broutait en bordure de la forêt qui s'était assombrie. Legolas marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant le cheval qui releva l'encolure et le regarda. Il s'approcha et poussa Legolas de son museau.

« Tu veux m'aider, noble monture. Peux-tu m'amener loin de ces terres, au Gondor, à Minas Tirith ! »

Le cheval ne lui répondit pas, mais son comportement invita l'elfe à le monter et la créature l'emporta sur les territoires des Terres du Milieu.

Nul ne vit alors l'arrivée du cavalier, vêtu de noir qui laissa une atmosphère de mort, de solitude et de désespoir autour de lui. La forêt ne reprit vie que quelques jours plus tard.

Legolas demanda l'arrêt à sa monture d'une parole elfique. Il tendit une fois encore son ouie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant la voix familière d'un ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois.

Il vit le cheval et son petit cavalier, accroché de toutes ses forces à la crinière chatoyante. Il l'avait reconnu avant de le voir. Le deuxième cheval s'immobilisa près de Legolas qui chuchota une parole elfique.

« Encore en train de parler dans votre langue étrange », grogna le cavalier en se redressant.

« Je remercie votre monture de vous porter et d'endurer vos colères, Maître Gimli. D'où venez-vous ainsi ? »

« Je viens de quitter mon lointain pays pour venir vous voir, Legolas. Ne m'aviez-vous pas promis de nous rendre ensemble à Minas Tirith voir notre ami et sa belle dame ? Et de nous rendre ensuite à la Comté rendre visite aux petits hommes ? »

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me tiens ici ? » répliqua Legolas.

« Le chemin est encore long pour atteindre le Gondor. Nous devons traverser le Rohan avant cela, nous nous rendrons à la cour du Roi Eomer. » informa Gimli en refermant sa main sur la crinière de son cheval qui se mit au galop.

Des cavaliers chevauchaient au loin, poussant leurs montures.

« Ils semblent pressés ! » annonça Legolas en revenant de son point d'observation.

Gimli grogna. « Nous, nous ne le sommes points ! »

« Je me demande tout de même quelle raison les pousse à galoper si vite ! Nul intention de guerre n'est pourtant prévu dans ce monde nouvellement redresser du fléau. »

Gimli dévisagea son compagnon. « Legolas, ceci ne concernent que le monde des hommes et nous n'y appartenons pas. Il est grand temps pour les humains d'apprendre à vivre par eux même. Viendra un temps où ni les elfes, ni les nains ne seront encore là pour les soutenir. Notre temps en ce monde touchera bientôt à sa fin. »

« Je le sais », répondit lentement l'Elfe, songeur. « Beaucoup de ma race ont prit un autre chemin. Mais pour l'instant, notre temps a nous, maître Gimli, est encore lié à celui des hommes. Et je suis sur que celui dont j'ai failli croiser la route est responsable ! »

« Celui dont vous avez failli croiser la route ? » interrogea Gimli en s'approchant de son ami elfe. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Je croyais que nous étions amis et que des amis se disaient tout. Me feriez-vous des secrets ? »

« Aucun, car je ne sais de qui il s'agit. Juste un avertissement, un songe que j'ai rêvé ! »

Pourtant, depuis leur rencontre, l'elfe semblait en alerte. Avait-il vraiment rêvé cette voix dans la forêt ? C'était pourtant Elle qui l'avait poussé à quitter la région et à descendre vers le Gondor. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il croise la route d'un ami cher à son cœur.

Mais le hasard avait-il vraiment sa part à jouer ?

Leur arrivés ne passa pas inaperçu. Les soldats de la porte furent étonnés de leur venue sur des chevaux de leur pays. Mais ils ne leur refusèrent pas l'entrée de la cité en reconnaissant les anciens membres de la Communauté.

On les mena jusqu'au roi qui les accueillit avec bienveillance.

« Soyez les bienvenus à Edoras ! » salua Eomer, les yeux voilés d'une ombre préoccupée.

« Vous me semblez soucieux ! » remarqua Legolas en inclinant la tête.

« Deux de mes plus belles montures ont disparu il y a un mois et je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui me glace d'effrois. Je pars sur le champ au Gondor, prévenir le Roi Elessar. »

Gimli s'ébroua avec joie. « Nous nous dirigeons nous aussi vers le Gondor, voir Aragorn… Le roi Elessar »

« Pour vos monture, Seigneur… regardez au pied de votre forteresse, vous reconnaîtrez ceux qui ont disparu. »

Eomer regarda Legolas qui l'invita à se pencher à la fenêtre. Le roi s'éloigna, se pencha et reconnut Elzur et Niyal, deux des plus nobles montures de son pays.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? » demanda-t-il étonné en revenant vers ses deux invités.

« Ils sont venus à nous ! » répondit Legolas, placidement. » Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais vous donner de réponse, mais leur aide fut la bienvenue pour parcourir tous les territoires que nous avons traversé pendant cette quinzaine. »

« Prenez un peu de repos » proposa Eomer. « Mes hommes vont s'occuper d'Elzur et de Niyal. Demain, à l'aube, nous partirons pour la cité Blanche du Gondor. Peut-être, pourrais-je rencontrer ma sœur ! » ajouta le roi en souriant.

Ils chevauchèrent, côte à côte, jusqu'au Gondor, vers le Roi Elessar et sa dame, Arwen.


	3. Fugace instant

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre III – Fugace instant **_

« Cela fait longtemps déjà que je n'ai revu le Thain Meriadoc et ses compagnons. Je resterai avec plaisir ! » dit le Roi Eomer à l'invite d'Aragorn. « Ainsi la Communauté de l'Anneau semblera renaître. »

Aragorn ne sembla pas saisir les paroles énigmatiques du Roi du Rohan. Puis les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent pénétrer deux personnages qui rendit aussitôt le sourire à Grand Pas.

« Aragorn ! » lança joyeusement le nain. » Quelle belle demeure que la votre et l'accueille de vos gens ! A l'image de leur Roi ! »

« Ne me flattez pas trop, maître Gimli. Vous pourriez rapidement désenchanter. » fit Aragorn en saluant son ami nain.

« Si vous parlez de la nouvelle du Roi Eomer, sachez que nous sommes déjà au courant, Ester. Nous ne craignons pas le Nazgûl ! »

Le visage d'Aragorn s'assombrit subitement. « Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai entendu ce triste nom, remémorant bien d'ancien souvenir douloureux.»

« Roi Eomer… » appela une douce voix, qui marqua aussitôt une longue pause. « Legolas et maître Gimli !? On m'avait annoncé la venue d'un, mais je n'aurai imaginé retrouver un elfe et un nain en sa compagnie. Soyez tout les trois les bienvenus dans la maison d'Elessar. » fit Arwen en s'avançant et saisit les mains tendues de Gimli.

« Gente dame Arwen, votre accueil me va droit au cœur. »

« Merci, sir Gimli. Votre compagnie, ainsi que celle de Legolas, manquait à Aragorn. »

« Nous ne vous avons beaucoup vu depuis la fin de la guerre de Sauron. » commenta Arwen.

« L'elfe m'a mené dans les profondeurs de la forêt d'Ent pendant de nombreux jours. » Il fit signe à Arwen, Aragorn et Eomer de se baisser et chuchota à son oreille : « Un conseil, amis, ne partez jamais avec un elfe dans cette forêt Il s'arrête à tous les arbres et les écoute murmurer durant de longues heures. »

Aragorn retint un rire quand la main d'Arwen frôla son bras et lui lança un regard en coin.

« Vous avez traversé maintes territoires, vos forces doivent vous manquer. Je vais faire préparer des chambres pour votre repos », annonça la dame d'Elessar en prenant congé des trois hommes.

« Quant à moi, je vais charger des hommes d'être en alerte et de me prévenir de tous cavaliers suspects, confia Aragorn en accompagnant le Roi Eomer qui lui communiqua son envie :

« Je compte me rendre dans la principauté d'Ithilien, en Emyn Armen. »

« Votre Sœur, Eowyn, sera heureuse de votre visite. » confia Aragorn.

« Il est vrai que depuis de nombreux printemps je ne l'ai vu, prit par les affaires du pays. »

« Je mettrai une escorte à votre service et elle vous mènera vers mon Intendant, Faramir ! »

« Merci de cette attention, Frère ! » ajouta Eomer, en souvenir des combats qu'ils avaient partagés.

Legolas déclina l'invitation de la dame d'Elessar, préférant s'éloigner et prendre repos dans la nature.

« Ne tardez pas, Legolas ! » fit Arwen en l'accompagnant aux écuries où attendait Elzur, piaffant d'impatience. « Beaucoup d'elfes ont pris le chemin de la mer, ne laissant que peu de notre race en ces terres. La compagnie des miens me manque et je voudrais vous entretenir d'un fait ! «

Devant l'étonnement manifeste de Legolas, elle ajouta :

« Mais prenez votre temps, cela n'est pas pressant ! Découvrez donc le Gondor, les montagnes Blanches sont scintillantes à cette époque. »

Legolas prit congé de la dame elfe et sauta sur le dos nu d'Elzur qui l'amena à grand galop au delà de Minas Tirith.

Il laissa le cheval le mener. Les champs verts et dorés se dressaient sur toute une partie du paysage où le vent jouait à faire doucement vaciller les gerbes de blés.

Au delà des champs, se levait fièrement une immense chaîne de montagnes, les Montagnes Blanches, aux sommets d'une blancheur immaculé, pure de toute intrusion. Legolas resta un moment à les observer, puis Elzur l'amena vers un bois et se mit à brouter la tendre herbe qui poussait en petites touffes vertes aux pieds des arbres.

Legolas descendit, lui flatta l'encolure puis s'éloigna dans les bois. Il entendit le doux clapotis de l'Erui, un des affluent de l'Ethir Anduin qui se jetait dans la mer, au sud du Gondor. Il s'approcha puis s'arrêta en percevant un mouvement sur sa droite. Il recula doucement à l'ombre d'un arbre et tourna lentement la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent insensiblement.

Melyana n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'elfe. Elle se pencha vers la rivière et plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche puis les porta à son visage qu'elle inonda de l'eau pur. Elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur ses reins. Elle répéta son geste plusieurs fois, puis elle se redressa et escalada un énorme rochet. Elle s'assit, retira ses chaussures de peau et plongea ses orteils dans l'eau. Elle frissonna en retirant ses pieds, puis les plongea de nouveau. Elle étira ses bras derrière elle, secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

Legolas ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'humaine. Il l'observa sans bouger, détaillant chaque forme de son corps : des membres fins, des épaules menus et nues qui dissimulaient une force cachée, une peau dorée et douce.

Legolas éprouvait rarement des sentiments, tout du moins, il savait les contenir et les masquaient. Pourtant, cette femme éveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'effrayait, car ils pouvaient être une faiblesse. Elle ressemblait à une humaine parmi les humaines, pourtant, et il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, il se sentit attirer par la femme.

Il posa son regard sur la fine main droite et remarqua une bague à son annulaire. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine sans raison. Melyana se retourna subitement, se sentant épiée.

Elle fixa l'elfe qui se tenait immobile au côté d'un arbre. Elle croisa son regard, ses yeux étaient clairs comme le jour, et les siens d'un vert sombre. Elle le vit faire un pas en arrière puis s'enfuir en courant. Elle se leva et fit un pas avant de s'arrêter.

« Qui était-ce ? » pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Legolas bondit sur Elzur et, ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du retour, croisant un groupe de quatre poneys où de petites personnes gesticulaient en tous sens à son intention. Elzur ralentit et s'approcha.

« Legolas ! » s'écria Pippin. « Nous n'aurions pensé vous rencontrer ici ! »

« Quelle heureuse surprise », ajouta Merry. « Il ne manque plus que Gimli et la communauté sera ressoudée. »

L'elfe sourit. « Pour cela, ils vous suffit de vous rendre à Minas Tirith. Si vous rencontrez Aragorn, Maître Gimli ne serait être loin ».

« Vous êtes… vous êtes Legolas, l'elfe ? » demanda une hobbite.

Legolas salua la dame en se penchant. « Je suis cet elfe, dame. Mais je crains de ne pas vous connaître ! »

« C'est Rosie ! » répondit Sam en rougissant. « Rosie Gamegie. »

Legolas s'étonna. « Vous avez pris femme ! » puis il se tourna vers les deux autres semi homme une question muette sur les lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me trouver une compagne ! » confia Merry en s'esclaffant.

« Mon épouse, Diamond, n'apprécie pas les grands voyages. Elle préfère rester dans la Comté avec Faramir. »

Legolas fut étonner de nouveau en entendant le nom de l'intendant du Gondor, le frère de eu Boromir. « Faramir ? »

« Mais que faites-vous au Gondor, ami elfe ? » coupa Samsagace, impatient.

« Je tiens mes promesses. Celle faites à Aragorn et celle faites à un ami nain ! » sourit Legolas. « Mais ne restons pas au milieu du chemin. La route a du être longue depuis le pays des semis hommes. Hâtons-nous à Minas Tirith et parlons en route. »

Avant même d'arriver à la citadelle, les hobbits avaient assiégé Legolas de question sur la forêt des Ents où il s'était rendu, peu après la bataille contre Sauron, en compagnie de Gimli.

_A suivre Chapitre IV – Melyana _


	4. Melyana

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre IV – Melyana**_

Il stoppa sa noire monture près d'une rivière, l'Erui, et posa pied à terre, faisant tomber de sous sa cape, quelques insectes visqueux qui s'éloignèrent en rampant.

Il s'approcha d'un enfant qui jouait sur les galets. L'enfant leva la tête vers l'inconnu et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. L'homme en noir dégageait une atmosphère de peur, de souffrance et de mort.

Dans un village voisin, un enfant ne rentra pas ce soir-là, laissant inquiètes sa mère et sa sœur.

A l'aube, après une soirée festive, Legolas se réveilla en sursaut dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Gimli. Celui-ci se retourna dans son lit en grognant : « Silence Elfe ! ».

Il suait et transpirait comme si il n'avait eu de cesse de courir. Mais ce cri, ce cri de peur et d'épouvante l'avait effrayé plus que tout.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les écuries où somnolaient paresseusement les chevaux. Elzur s'approcha au pas de l'elfe. Legolas lui flatta l'encolure et murmura quelques paroles elfiques, puis il le monta et il l'amena vers le bois de l'Erui.

La journée était bien avancée quand il trouva le cadavre de l'enfant baignant dans une mare de sang, la poitrine béante exsangue où manquait son coeur. Le visage de l'enfant était figé, les yeux grands ouverts devant l'innommable, la bouche crispée sur un cri, la main droite coupée où manquait l'annulaire, flottait à quelques mètres de là.

Un scintillement sur la gauche de l'elfe le força à se retourner et il vit une silhouette allongée sur le rochet où il avait croisé le regard de la femme. Femme qui ne cessait d'emplir son esprit depuis la veille. Gimli l'avait trouvé étrange pendant le buffet. I

Il s'approcha et, avec stupéfaction, découvrit le corps inanimé de Melyana. Sa tempe gauche saignait et maculait ses longs cheveux bruns.

Il bondit sur le rochet, se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'amena à l'écart de l'horrible spectacle et la déposa sur un lit d'herbe, à l'ombre d'un hêtre qui sembla étirer ses branches pour accroître sa portée d'ombrage.

Il s'éloigna un instant, recherchant quelques plantes médicinales. Il se pencha de nouveau sur la femme et appliqua quelques herbes qu'il avait mâchonné pour les rendre pâteuses.

Il laissa Melyana et retourna au bord de la rivière qui prenait peu à peu une teinte rosée. Il déglutit avant de s'approcher du corps de l'enfant.

Il avait vécu de longues années, il avait connu des guerres, des massacres, côtoyaient la mort, mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle horreur. La cage thoracique et les côtes de l'enfant avaient été déchirées avec violence pour lui retirer son cœur.

« Pourquoi avoir prit son cœur ? » murmura l'elfe en se penchant pour prendre le corps.

« Sans cœur, nul espoir de vie ! » bredouilla une voix chétive et tremblante.

Legolas se redressa subitement et, de nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Un trouble étrange envahit l'elfe mais il le repoussa aussitôt.

Melyana, appuyée à un arbre, s'écarta et s'approcha de son petit frère, mais elle chancela sous le poids de la douleur et de l'accablement. L'elfe fut près d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et il la retint par le bras.

« Vous êtes blessées, vous ne devriez pas vous tenir debout », confia Legolas en la soutenant. « Avez-vous assister au… »

« Non », murmura la femme en sanglotant. « Qui a pu faire cela ? Oh, mon frère ! Aman ! »!

Le cœur de Legolas bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle appelait son petit frère avec tellement de souffrance, mais jamais plus l'enfant ne se lèverait et gambaderait dans la nature.

Subitement, Legolas tendit l'oreille et remarqua un silence anormal. Le chant des oiseaux avait cessé, bien avant qu'il n'entre dans le bois. Son attention fut attirée par une vive traînée d'insectes écrasés.

« Le nazgûl ! » murmura-t-il. « Il serait en Gondor ! »

Subitement, il sentit un poids sur son bras, il se tourna vers la femme qui venait de s'évanouir. Il la déposa doucement sur le sol, puis se mit à la dure tâche de donner une sépulture décente à cet enfant innocent.

Melyana se réveilla avec le crépuscule. Elle se redressa face aux Montagnes Blanche. Sur sa droite, un immense cheval du Rohan broutait tranquillement. Il redressa la tête un instant, sembla la fixer, puis se tourna vers l'elfe qui attendait, assis sur une pierre. Elzur se remit à mastiquait l'herbe tendre.

Melyana se leva doucement. Le sang battait dans sa tête et lui donnait la migraine. Elle porta sa main sur sa tempe gauche et sentit une matière poreuse.

« _Lui ?_ » pensa-t-elle en s'approchant de Legolas qui observait, songeur, le paysage baigné d'une douce lumière froide.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Legolas pencha la tête de coté et leurs regards se croisèrent tristement.

Il semblait comprendre la détresse de Melyana et la partageait. Elle détourna la première le visage, puis dit : « Vous ne le connaissiez pas ! »

« Pourquoi faudrait-il rendre hommage seulement aux illustres guerriers ? Votre frère était un innocent qui n'aurait pas du mourir. Pas aujourd'hui, pas ici ! »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Aujourd'hui et maintenant ? »

Legolas plongea son regard dans le paysage, comme si la solution se trouvait là-bas, dans ces monts, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

« Je savais que je devais venir… pour vous revoir peut-être ! »

Melyana sourit. « Ainsi donc c'était bien vous hier ! »

Elle marqua un temps de repos en se remémorant le fugace face à face, étrange et tellement inoubliable. Elle avait souhaité le revoir.

Lasse, elle demanda : « Où est mon frère, je vous pris. »

« Je l'ai enterré sous un vieux hêtre qui prendra soin de son repos », répondit-il en tendant sa main dans la direction où s'éloigna la femme.

Elle ne devait guère avoir plus de vingt printemps, mais elle dégageait une aura étrange et tellement fascinante qui attirait irrésistiblement Legolas.

Il se remémora sa jeunesse où il était tombé sous le charme d'un elfe de Foncombe. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps éphémère pour lui. Il émanait de la dame elfe une aura insolite qui l'avait captivé, mais, dit-on que la vanité n'existe que chez les humains, cette elfe ne s'intéressait à lui que parce qu'il était le fils de Thranduil, roi de la Forêt Noire du Nord.

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la fine main de Melyana sur son avant-bras.

« Sir Elfe, merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Merci pour le repos éternel de mon frère. Il me faut maintenant m'en retourner chez moi où ma mère se meurt d'inquiétude. Les jours qui vont suivre risque d'être noirs. »

« Je peux mettre ma monture à votre service et vous ramener à votre demeure ! » proposa avec tact Legolas.

« Non, non, vous devez être pris ailleurs, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, à veiller sur moi tout le jour, à déposer mon frère mutilé dans un sépulcre… »

« Cela ne me gênes en rien, demoiselle. Acceptez mon offre, Elzur ne refusera pas de prendre une si jolie femme sur son dos ! »

A la phrase de Legolas, Elzur releva l'encolure et hennit en s'approchant, permettant ainsi à Melyana d'accepter l'offre de l'étrange elfe. Elle baissa la tête en souriant timidement.

Legolas ajouta : « Votre état ne vous permettrez pas de vous rendre à pied jusqu'à votre village. Vous êtes resté inconsciente toute la journée ! »

Vaincue, Melyana accepta l'offre de l'elfe. Legolas l'aida à monter puis il sauta à son tour derrière la jeune femme qui fut impressionné de l'agilité de l'elfe. Legolas murmura une parole elfique et Elzur se mit au pas.

Il la déposa devant le village où elle le remercia de sa bienveillance.

Melyana se pencha pour saluer Legolas. « Merci, Messire Elfe… »

« On me nomme Legolas, dame. Je vous laisse ici en espérant que vous ne vous laisserez pas accaparer par la douleur. Dites-vous que votre frère est parti pour un long voyage, au delà d'Outre-mer, là où demeure mon peuple dorénavant. Votre peine s'en trouvera allégée. «

« Merci… Legolas ! Je retiendrais vos paroles et elles seront pour moi un réconfort ! »

Elle le salua de nouveau puis s'éloigna doucement, avant de se faire interpeller par l'elfe.

« Puis-je connaître votre nom ! »

Elle se retourna en souriant, puis murmura :

« Melyana ! »

_ A suivre Chapitre V – Le Calme avant _


	5. Le calme avant

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre V – Le calme avant…**_

Gimli se dressa sur son lit. Il se gratouilla la tête, méditatif.

« L'elfe n'a-t-il pas crier ce matin ? »

Il haussa les épaules et s'en fut à la recherche des hobbits qu'il trouva dans la cuisine, penchés au-dessus de l'âtre où s'élevaient quelques bonnes odeurs qui mirent les papilles du nain en appétit.

« Bonjour, petits hommes, bonjour, petite dame », lança le nain aux quatre hobbits. « Je paris que vous en êtes à votre deuxième repas depuis votre levé. »

« On ne se moque pas, messire Gimli », rétorqua Rosie.

« Je n'oserai », souffla Gimli, interloqué de la répartie de la hobbite.

« Cependant, partageriez-vous notre repas avec nous ! » demanda Pippin en sortant une poêle de la cheminée où grillait un amas de saucisses.

« Bien sur ! » répondit-il joyeusement, se frotta les mains les unes contre les autres et s'assit autour de la table en compagnie des hobbits.

Aragorn, accompagné d'Eomer, les trouvèrent ainsi, attablés à festoyer gaiement, une pinte dans chaque main. Les deux rois sourirent à la scène.

« Il ne manque que Frodon et Gandalf pour revoir renaître la compagnie de l'Anneau ! » murmura Eomer, pensant ne se faire entendre que d'Aragorn.

Gimli rota. « Vous oubliez Legolas », dit-il en se retournant.

« Oui, je venais de remarquer son absence », confia Aragorn en s'asseyant au coté de Merry qui rapprocha son assiette vers celle de Pippin, de peur que le roi du Gondor ne lui pique sa saucisse.

« Je l'ai trouvé… distant hier soir », avoua le Roi Eomer en se versant une pinte et s'assit à coté de Rosie qui rougit timidement.

« Arwen m'a confié la même impression », fit Aragorn en souriant à Merry.

« Voyons », coupa Gimli. « Legolas a toujours été de nature réservé. L'avez-vous vu se saouler une fois dans votre vie ? »

« Un elfe saoul ! » répéta Sam qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. « Cela doit être… »

« … comique et rarissime ! » dit Pippin en avalant une saucisse de travers et s'étouffa.

« Il faudra essayer ! » incita Merry et les hobbits, avec l'aide de Gimli, se lancèrent dans des idées saugrenus pour parvenir à leur fins : voir Legolas saoul.

Aragorn et Eomer prirent congé sans se faire remarquer.

« Je plains Legolas ce soir ! » dit le Roi du Rohan, compatissant. » Et je suis navré de ne pouvoir être là. J'aimerai voir comment ils vont réussir à faire boire un elfe plus que de raison ! »

« Je peux vous certifier qu'ils ne réussiront jamais. Je connais Legolas depuis de longues années et jamais il ne s'est abaissé à cela », révéla Aragorn en accompagnant Eomer à l'extérieur du château où attendait une escorte. « Il est encore temps de nous quitter, mais lors de votre retour de Emyn Armen, faites de nouveau halte à Minas Tirith, mes portes vous seront éternellement ouvertes. »

« Je l'espère, ami, et j'espère que l'ombre noir qui plane au-dessus de nous va passer son chemin ! »

« Nos ancêtres ont combattu Morgoth, nous avons combattu Sauron au cours des différents âges, nous arriverons bien à bout d'un Nazgûl qui n'a plus pouvoir puisque l'Anneau Unique est perdu à jamais. »

« Comment expliquer sa présence, si l'Anneau Unique est disparu ! » murmura Eomer d'une triste voix qui trahissait le trouble intérieur qu'il combattait.

Elessar et Eomer se saluèrent et le Roi du Rohan s'éloigna vers le territoire de l'Ithilien, laissant Aragorn méditait sur ces paroles.

Comment un Nazgûl pouvait survivre sans le pouvoir de l'Anneau de Pouvoir qui lui servait de cœur.

La journée passa et le soir vint, sans que nul ne voit Legolas. Gimli trouva Aragorn dans la salle principale, assis maladroitement sur le trône, les jambes ballantes sur les bras de la chaire.

« Vous me semblez, vous aussi, distant, Aragorn. Sont-ce les paroles insolites du Roi Eomer qui vous mettent dans cet état ? Ou l'étrange disparition de l'elfe ? »

« La disparition de qui ? » demanda une voix elfique à son oreille.

Gimli le Nain sursauta à la venue silencieuse de l'elfe.

Gimli grogna. « Vous devez toujours venir en silence. Quand apprendrez-vous à vous faire remarquer ? »

« Ester ! » appela Legolas. « Le Nazgûl est sur vos terres. Il a déjà commencé les ravages. »

Aragorn sursauta à cette nouvelle et posa les pieds sur le sol, puis se leva et s'élança vers son ami elfe. Legolas raconta sa rencontre avec Melyana et la mort de l'enfant.

« Il nous faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à d'autres innocents. »

Aragorn dépêcha des soldats dans chaque villages afin de les prévenir d'un danger et de prendre les mesures nécessaires à la sécurité de tous, en omettant toutefois de préciser la nature du danger. Il ne voulait pas semer la peur à ses gens.

Il congédia Gimli et Legolas.

« Prenez du repos. Nous en aurons besoin pour la chasse ! »

« Chasse au Nazgûl ! » grogna méchamment Gimli en resserrant sa main sur une hache imaginaire.

La nuit, le sommeil ne vint pas à Legolas, et dans la nuit noire, sa silhouette s'éloigna de la citadelle. Un doute l'assaillait. Sans comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, il prit le chemin du village de Melyana. Il implora Elzur de galoper aussi vite que souffle le vent en furie.

Un cri guttural au loin le força à ralentir et il s'immobilisa près du bois qu'il devait traverser pour rejoindre le village. Une ombre, menue et silencieuse, glissa sur sa droite. Il tourna sa tête et la forme s'immobilisa. Elzur renâcla, mais resta calme.

« Legolas ! » appela une voix inquiète.

« Melyana ! » s'écria Legolas en reconnaissant la voix fluette. Il sauta au bas de sa monture et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se blottit dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Legolas écarta les bras, puis, ne sachant que faire les referma sur les épaules de la frêle femme et la serra contre lui.

Il ne cessait de se sentir attirer par elle et son cœur s'apaisa, même s'il battait à tout rompre.

Le pas d'un sabot le fit sursauter, il se tourna vers Elzur qui fixait nerveusement l'orée de la forêt.

_A suivre Chapitre VI – La tempête _


	6. la tempête

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre VI - … LA TEMPETE**_

Elzur roulait des yeux en piaffant. Legolas repoussa Melyana et posa son doigt sur sa bouche en lui intimant le silence. Il l'amena vers Elzur, d'un bond il fut sur le dos du cheval, puis il tendit sa main et aida Melyana à monter en croupe. Alors qu'il ordonnait à sa monture de reprendre le chemin de Minas Tirith, une ombre noire apparut. Legolas sortit instinctivement son épée et la dégaina de son fourreau.

Melyana admira la splendeur de la lame, fine et ciselée d'inscriptions elfiques. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe, tellement calme et beau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer la beauté de l'elfe, à la peau blanche et aux longs cheveux blonds que deux tresses tenaient correctement.

Le cavalier noir s'élança en hurlant, Legolas repoussa Melyana du coude qui tomba de cheval. L'elfe poussa Elzur vers le cavalier qui sortit un long glaive. Les deux armes se rencontrèrent dans un crissement aigu et de petits éclairs.

Legolas encaissa un violent coup d'épée dans l'épaule et chuta de cheval. Le cavalier noir s'approcha pour le coup final quand une flèche le frappa là où se trouvait, autrefois, son cœur. Le nazgûl prit la fuite en hurlant de douleur quand une énorme bourrasque de vent souffla son mécontentement.

Une silhouette fantomatique s'avança vers Legolas et se pencha.

« Est-il temps pour moi de prendre le chemin de mes ancêtres ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis bien vivante ! » répondit une voix enchanteresse.

Legolas n'entrevit qu'une cascade de cheveux blonds avant de sombrer inconscient.

Il se réveilla sur la même vision, mais la dame ne ressemblait plus à un fantôme, plutôt à une dame elfe. Ses longues oreilles pointues et sa peau nacrée ne pouvaient démentir sa naissance elfique.

« Je suis Nerdanel. Ne craignez rien, vous n'avez pas encore rejoint les anciens ! Prenez du repos ! »

Legolas hocha la tête et aussitôt, il s'endormit.

« Merci », fit une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Merci de l'avoir ramener à Minas Tirith, Dame Nerdanel. »

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, Roi du Gondor. Je ne pouvais laisser un elfe se faire massacrer sans intervenir. La blessure est profonde, il a besoin de repos et de soin, je me propose de le veiller et de s'assurer de son bien-être. Vous pouvez reprendre votre chasse, sans vous préoccuper de votre ami. »

« Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Un Nazgûl vivant sur mes terres… je ne peux le laisser aller à son gré. Prenez soin de lui et ma femme, Arwen, fille d'Elrond, se fera un plaisir d'accéder à toutes vos requêtes. »

La dame elfe, habillée d'une longue tunique verte en velours se leva et pencha la tête en remerciant le roi, puis le congédia.

Les jours qui suivirent, Legolas ne sortit pas de sa chambre, restant en compagnie de la dame elfe. Ils passaient des heures à parler, à rire ensemble. Ils sortaient rarement dans les jardins de Minas Tirith, bras dessus, bras dessous, se lançant des regards langoureux.

Arwen s'apprêtait à rejoindre la grande salle où l'attendait un messager. Elle passa près de la chambre de la jeune humaine qui accompagnait Nerdanel et Legolas le jour de la rencontre avec le nazgûl. Elle avait alors demandé asile dans la citadelle blanche.

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Arwen s'approcha silencieusement et passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Elle la vit sécher quelques larmes, un travail de broderie sur les genoux, la tête posée contre le mur et tournée vers le jardin à observer, imagina Arwen, deux elfes marchant main dans la main. Elle recula et laissa la triste enfant à son malheur. « L'amour entre humain et elfe n'est pas des plus facile… je sais de quoi je parle ! » murmura-t-elle en descendant les escaliers de pierres blanches.

Penchée sur une fenêtre, Melyana les regardait et les enviait. Elle soupira en pleurant de tristesse, elle se frotta le visage pour sécher ses larmes, puis se pinça la lèvre en songeant au bonheur qu'elle pourrait avoir et qu'elle n'aurait, sûrement, jamais. L'amour l'avait saisi à l'improviste. Dès le jour où elle avait croisé son regard dans les bois, il n'avait eu de cesse d'emplir toutes ses pensées. Elle l'avait aimé davantage le jour où il avait partagé son malheur.

Pourquoi était-il venu la nuit où le Nazgûl l'avait attaqué ? Elle avait imaginé, un instant, qu'il venait pour elle, pour la revoir et… Elle secoua la tête. C'était un elfe et tous savaient que les elfes considéraient les humains comme de jeunes enfants qui avaient à peine le temps de vivre.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple qui se promenait dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. Elle les vit s'asseoir sur un banc près d'une fontaine. Que se disaient-ils, pour que les yeux de Legolas pétillent ainsi ? Nerdanel se leva subitement, Legolas la rattrapa par la main et l'attira à lui. Nerdanel le regardait, une petite moue amusée sur les lèvres. Legolas se leva et…

« Non ! » s'écria Melyana en bondissant de son fauteuil, jetant par terre son travail de broderie.

Les lèvres des deux elfes se frôlèrent.

Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus, les larmes perlaient sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse retenir ce flot qui l'envahissait. Elle avait mal au cœur de les voir ainsi. Elle n'était pas jalouse de la dame elfe, elle était trop pure et innocente pour connaître de tel sentiment de haine. Mais son cœur était près à exploser si elle restait ici. Legolas n'avait pas demandé de nouvelles d'elle depuis son retour, pourtant, elle avait laissé plusieurs mots à Nerdanel qui lui avait promis de les transmettre. Malgré cela, elle avait espéré temps que son cœur le lui permettait. Elle sourit sous ses larmes. Elle venait de prendre sa décision : elle n'avait pas sa place ici, alors autant repartir chez elle. Et si elle croisait le Nazgûl, elle n'aurait rien à perdre.

« Asseyons-nous, Nerdanel ! » invita l'elfe en tendant la main vers un banc de bois, à l'ombre d'un rosier en fleurs.

« Votre épaule vous fait mal ?! » s'inquiéta la dame elfe en voyant Legolas frotter son épaule.

Il s'assit, puis se tourna vers elle en souriant de cette attention.

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai connu bien pire. Ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui viendra à bout d'un elfe. Dans peu, je compte être complètement remis pour partir chasser ce Nazgûl. »

« Comment ? » s'écria Nerdanel en se levant. « Vous… vous pensez à moi ? Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi ! »

Legolas tendit la main et se saisit de celle, fine et douce, de Nerdanel. Il la serra et l'attira vers lui. Il se leva enfin. Les deux elfes étaient de même taille, il n'eut pas besoin de baisser son regard pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'ouragan de Nerdanel.

« Pour moi aussi ! » souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Legolas mordilla la lèvre supérieure de Nerdanel.

Le vent souffla et une bourrasque emporta l'eau de la fontaine qui éclaboussa les deux elfes, rompant leur union.

« Le vent semble se lever ! Je crains qu'une tempête n'éclate », expliqua Nerdanel en balayant, d'un geste dédaigneux, quelques gouttes de ses manches

« Rentrons donc nous mettre à l'abris. »

Le vent se leva, violent et coléreux. Il jeta, plusieurs fois de suite, Melyana par terre et toujours, avec sa force et son courage, elle se relevait. La pluie se mit à tomber, drue et intense. En quelques minutes, sa longue robe bleue, que lui avait si gentiment prêter la Dame du Roi Elessar, fut trempée et maculée de boue, gênant son avance.

Au bout de deux heures, sous ces éléments en furie, elle s'écroula, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et sanglota.

_A suivre Chapitre VII – L'enfer porte un nom _


	7. L'enfer porte un nom

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre VII – L'enfer porte un nom**_

Le vent commença à souffler quand Nerdanel et Legolas entrèrent dans le château. Ils virent Arwen s'approchait, inquiète, vers eux.

« Arwen ! » appela gentiment Legolas. « Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Je crains pour Melyana, elle a disparu de la citadelle. J'ai lancé plusieurs hommes à sa recherche. »

« Melyana ? » s'étonna Legolas, visiblement surpris.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », coupa Nerdanel. « Je suis sûr qu'elle se cache dans le château ! Elle ne serait pas assez sotte pour s'éloigner. »

« Je l'espères », confia Arwen en s'éloignant.

Legolas accompagna Nerdanel pour qu'elle puisse changer de linge. Il la quitta sur le palier de la chambre et rejoignit la sienne. Il s'allongea sur son lit, l'esprit confus.

« Melyana ! » répéta plusieurs fois l'elfe en articulant chaque syllabe.

Ce nom sonnait familièrement dans sa tête, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage sur ce si joli prénom. Il força son esprit à se souvenir, mais tout était vague et obscur.

Ill roula sur son lit et se leva. « Nerdanel doit savoir. Je vais lui demander ! »

Il rallia la chambre de la dame elfe qu'il trouva vide. Il entra pour l'attendre. Il s'assit sur le coffre qui trônait devant le grand lit, recouvert de drap vert. Il détailla la chambre, mais la trouva étrange. Elle n'allait pas en accord avec Nerdanel, si gentille et prévenante. La chambre dégageait une impression de méfiance, de mensonge et de tromperie. Aucun objet ne traînait sur la commode en bois. Il s'avança vers elle et ouvrit un tiroir. Il trouva des feuilles où une écriture fine et délicate courrait sur de nombreuses lignes. Il prit les premières feuilles et lut :

« _Très cher Legolas,_

_Je n'ai reçu aucun mot de vous. Nerdanel me refuse l'accès à votre chambre et une entre-vue. Mais je vous ai vu, à plusieurs reprises, marcher dans les jardins en sa compagnie. Si vous allez bien, alors j'en suis heureuse. _»

Legolas parut troublé, il posa la feuille à coté de lui et prit une autre feuille, à la fin du tas.

« _Très cher Legolas, _

_Par l'intermédiaire de Nerdanel, notre sauveur elfique, je viens à vous prendre des nouvelles. J'ai appris que votre blessure était grave et vous maintiendrez alité de longs jours. De tout cœur, je pries pour que votre guérison soit rapide._

_Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, mais comment avez-vous su que le Nazgûl était après moi ? Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, car je suis responsable de votre blessure. Mon cœur est soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne met pas votre vie en dangers. _

_Portez-vous bien, en espérant recevoir de vos nouvelles rapidement,_

_Votre dévouée Melyana_. »

Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup, le laissant hagard un instant, indécis sur les derniers événements et sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il se souvenait de la rencontre, éphémère, au bord de la rivière et de tous les événements qui n'avaient eu de cesse de le ramener près de l'humaine.

Il se dressa, reposa les feuillets dans le tiroir. Il entendit la porte derrière lui crisser dans ses gongs. Il se retourna et tomba face à Nerdanel, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulants sur ses épaules.

« Legolas ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? » demanda l'elfe en s'approchant.

Il la considéra comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, excepté cette aura étrange qui l'entourait, mais qui ne le rassurait pas. Comment avait-il pu être ainsi abusé ? Son cœur ne battait pas pour elle, mais bien pour une autre.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Legolas en la dévisageant.

Nerdanel parut surprise de la question. Il jeta les feuillets à ses pieds. La dame elfe recula d'un pas.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir transmis les messages de Melyana ? Pourquoi mon esprit l'a oublié ? Vos tisanes ont toujours eu un goût étrange. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre vos explications, mais sachez, madame, que vous me les devez. »

Legolas passa près d'elle et repoussa la main qui se saisit de la sienne. Il lui lança un regard dur et méprisant. La dame elfe s'écarta de son chemin.

Elle avait parié et elle avait échoué.

Legolas descendit les escaliers trois par trois et se précipita vers les écuries. Elzur s'approcha à son appel elfique. Il croisa Aragorn, Gimli et les trois hobbits qui le virent s'éloigner, sans échanger un mot avec eux.

« Je suis sur que c'est vous qu'il fuit », commenta Merry en se penchant vers Gimli.

« Que racontez-vous encore comme idiotie, maître Meriadoc ! » grogna le nain en sautant du cheval d'Aragorn. « Je ne suis pas fâché d'être revenu. Deux fois une quinzaine que nous parcourons le Gondor à chasser un Nazgûl… mes os s'usent ! »

« Regardez qui vient à nous ! » fit Sam en tendant son doigt boudiné vers Arwen, jupe retroussée, qui arriva en courant.

« Aragorn ! » haleta Arwen en essuyant son visage de l'eau de pluie. « Melyana a disparu et Legolas vient de partir à sa recherche. La tempête… elle est triste… et mauvaise ! L'instant parfait pour le Nazgûl… »

Arwen ne finit pas sa phrase, Aragorn sauta de nouveau sur sa monture et tendit sa main vers Gimli qui la lorgna un instant ainsi que son maître, puis l'accepta de mauvaise grâce et bien trop rapidement à son goût, il fut une nouvelle fois en croupe derrière le Roi du Gondor.

Legolas ne savait où aller. Il se rendit au village, seul endroit où Melyana pouvait se rendre et qu'il connaissait.

Cependant, le village n'était plus que ruine et mort. Elzur ne ressentait aucune peur, le danger n'était plus là, mais le carnage demeurer. Il traversa le village au pas, contournant les cadavres et les membres qui jonchaient la rue, mélangeant leur sang à la terre boueuse en une mare immonde. La pluie et le vent ne parvenaient à couvrir l'odeur écœurante qui se dégageait des corps. Il passa près d'un charnier où était entassé plusieurs corps auquel on avait mis le feu.

Il perçut un bruit et força Elzur à accélérer le pas. Il distingua une forme titubante sous la pluie. Il descendit d'Elzur et s'approcha quand Melyana chancela et chuta dans la boue. Il fut près d'elle et posa une main sécurisante sur son épaule. La jeune femme tourna un regard apeuré et tourmenté. Elle le regarda sans le voir, puis quand il cria son nom, son esprit sembla refaire surface.

« Le… Legolas ! » murmura-t-elle en lui entourant le cou de ses bras. « Legolas ! Pourquoi… pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi et ma famille ! »

« Calmez-vous Melyana. Je vais vous ramener à Minas Tirith et je m'occuperais de vous. Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais ! »

« Ma mère ! Elle vit dans cette maison » Elle tendit la main vers une masure. « Je vous en prie… je veux savoir, mais je n'ai pas le courage ! »

« Je reviens tout de suite, ne bougez pas d'ici ! »

Legolas se releva et, déglutissant à l'idée du macabre spectacle qui l'attendait, s'approcha de la maison. Il poussa la porte qui, sortie de ses gongs, tomba dans un fracas que nul ne put entendre couvert par le fracas de la fureur des éléments. Il resta sur le palier de la porte, le regard horrifié par le cadavre qui fut ébloui par un éclair. Il sentit une main lui enserrer le bras, il porta instinctivement sa main sur les yeux de Melyana et la repoussa. Elle s'éloigna en chancelant, hurla à mort et s'évanouit.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la défunte mère, seulement lui promettre de s'occuper de sa fille. Il murmura quelques paroles elfiques pour le repos éternel de tous ces morts.

Il se pencha sur le corps inconscient de Melyana et la souleva. Il rejoignait Elzur quand un cheval et trois poneys arrivèrent à son niveau.

« Legolas ! » appela une voix familière.

« Tout va bien, Gimli. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

« Je vois que vous avez retrouvé Melyana » dit Aragorn d'une voix soulagée en mettant pied à terre. « Arwen était inquiète pour elle. J'enverrai, demain, des hommes pour mettre en terre les villageois. »

Ce soir là, Legolas ne trouva pas le sommeil et ce dernier fut troublé pendant bien des nuits.

Un corps, pendu à un crochet, au dessus d'une mare de sang, où flottait une main, deux bras et un pied, ne cessait de le hanter. Mais le pire venait après, quand un éclair zébrait le ciel et que le mort lui apparu dans tous ses détails. Il ne restait de la femme, qui avait servi de mère à Melyana, qu'un amas de chair, de veines et d'organes qui pendaient grossièrement. La peau avait été arrachée brutalement à coup de glaives.

_A suivre Chapitre VIII – Douce soirée _


	8. Douce soirée

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre VIII – Douce soirée**_

Bien loin des terres du Gondor et du danger que représentait le Nazgûl, des êtres prenaient du repos.

Pourtant, un petit homme ne cessait d'avoir mal, une ancienne blessure qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment. Il avait forcé un vieil ami à le guider et à le ramener près de ses compagnons pour leur venir en aide.

« Tu n'as plus de lien avec ce monde ! Pourquoi veux-tu y retourner ? » demanda le vieillard lors d'une pause.

« Parce que je sais que ma place est là bas. Même si je ne dois jamais en revenir, je sais que je dois me rendre à Minas Tirith ! »

« Que veut le Nazgûl ? »

La question sortit Legolas de sa méditation, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Melyana s'assit à côté de lui. Elle avait repris ses esprits et son calme quelques jours plus tôt. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'elfe ne l'avait jamais quitté et n'avait eu de cesse de veiller à son chevet.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait prononcé aucune parole depuis son réveil. Pour cela, il la regarda étonné et redécouvrit la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré près de la rivière, les yeux brillant, assombris par quelques cernes et le visage un peu tiré par la tristesse et les pleurs.

« Vous dormez mal la nuit ! » dit-il en passant un doigt sous les yeux vert de Melyana.

« Je n'ai de cesse de les revoir en rêve, joyeux, comme par le passé, puis je les perd de vue derrière un voile noir… et l'instant suivant, leurs corps gisent, inertes, morts. J'ai peur qu'elle ne vienne me faucher à mon tour… »

« Nous ne devons pas craindre la mort car elle n'est rien pour nous », coupa Legolas en la saisissant par les épaules pour empêcher son esprit de sombrer de nouveau en catatonie. « Quand nous vivons, elle n'est pas présente, et quand nous sommes mort, nous ne pouvons la sentir et ne pouvons, par conséquent, pas en souffrir non plus. »

« Pas présente ? » répéta Melyana. « Toutefois, je vis avec leurs morts sur la conscience ! »

« Et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas cause de leurs morts. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ! » murmura Melyana avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. « Vous prenez la vie… et la mort avec tellement de distance. J'aimerai avoir votre force d'âme, mais elle est si affligée. »

« Je partage votre peine », assura l'elfe. « Mais j'ai appris à ne pas me laisser submerger par le chagrin car il peut nous emmener au renoncement de soi… et à la mort. Je ne crois pas que votre mère et votre petit frère aimeraient vous voir triste. Est-ce que je me trompes ? Comme dirait un sage que je connais : « _Tout ce qui arrive est nécessaire à la bonne marche du monde_ ».

Sur ces paroles, un silence s'imposa tacitement entre les deux êtres. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, leurs regards perdus dans le paysage des montagnes blanches au loin.

Gimli, en compagnie des trois hobbits, les trouvèrent ainsi, enveloppés de silence et de souvenirs.

« Gente dame… » Il grogna. « et l'elfe ! »

Legolas tourna doucement la tête vers son ami.

« Elfe, vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser la dame mourir de faim parque que vous méditez. Ah ! Cet elfe ! Une bonne âme » Il abattit une bonne tape sur l'épaule de l'elfe qui se retint au chambranle de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. « Mais il ne penserait pas à votre confort. Venez avec nous, dame Melyana, nous vous escorterons jusqu'à la grande salle où une réception est donné pour le retour du Roi Eomer, sa sœur, la dame Eowyn et son époux, Faramir d'Ithilien. »

« Le roi Eomer, la dame Eowyn et l'Intendant du Gondor, Faramir ? » répéta Melyana en descendant du rebord de la fenêtre où l'aidait Pippin. « Mais… je n'ai aucun mérite à rencontrer ces Hauts Gens. Le seigneur Aragorn m'offre asile, je ne peux abuser plus… »

« C'est dame Arwen qui sollicite votre présence », murmura Merry en souriant.

« Mais… mais je n'ai point d'habit qui convienne à une telle réception ! »

« Dame Arwen a pourvu à votre besoin », expliqua Gimli en saisissant la main menue et douce de la dame entre ses gros doigts gauche. « Si vous le permettez, nous vous escorterons jusqu'à votre chambre et nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle. »

Melyana sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Gimli qui rougit de la tête au pied. Pippin et Merry échangèrent un regard en coin en se tapant mutuellement les côtes.

« Que d'honneur ! » dit l'humaine.

« Euh ! Non… si, enfin, oui » cafouilla Gimli en cherchant ses mots. « Bon, hum hum ! Si nous rejoignons votre chambrette ! »

Melyana se tourna vers l'elfe, un pied posé sur le banc de pierre incrusté dans le mur de la fenêtre, qui regardait la scène, amusé. Elle le salua en abaissant la tête puis se laissa entraîner par le nain qui tirait doucement sur sa main.

« Pourquoi Gimli a eu droit à un baiser et pas nous ? » s'exclama Pippin.

« Je ne suis pas sur que Diamond apprécie ! » répliqua Merry en pensant à la femme de Pippin.

Pippin lança un regard de biais au hobbit puis s'élança à la suite de l'humaine et du nain, suivit de peu par Merry et Sam.

Legolas sauta à terre en secouant la tête, amusé.

Legolas rejoignit Gimli et les trois hobbits qui attendaient dans le couloir devant la porte de Melyana. Tous quatre étaient soigneusement vêtus, même Gimli avait fait l'effort de brosser sa longue barbe rousse ainsi que ces cheveux.

« Ta dame n'est pas encore sortie, elfe ! » fit Gimli en le détaillant de la tête au pied.

Legolas ne releva pas le tutoiement du nain, ni l'allusion qu'il venait de faire.

La porte grinça et Melyana sortit de sa chambre. Le silence se fit de lui-même quand les trois hobbits, le nain et l'elfe la contemplèrent. La longue robe blanche aux liserés violet contrastait avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur son épaule droite en une somptueuse cascade.

La lumière du jour perça à travers les fenêtres hautes et auréola Melyana d'une douce lumière diffuse. Les interminables manches retenues par un cordon laissaient libre ses épaules menues et un décolleté laissa entrevoir sa poitrine délicate qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

« Je… je ne suis pas habituée à porter de si riche vêtements ! Je ne me sens pas vraiment à mon aise ! J'ai l'impression de me sentir bête, comme si j'étais une intruse dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien… » Elle réfléchit un instant portant un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis reprit en faisant une petite moue «Mais je n'appartiens pas à ce monde ! »

« Vous êtes splendide », coupa Legolas en lui offrant son bras. « Rejoignons-nous les Rois et leur compagnie ? »

Melyana sourit en observant sa princière tenue. Il avait troqué son « collant » contre un pantalon de toile beige, ses bottes contre de fines chaussures de peau et le haut de sa tunique contre une chemise beige aux liserés violet. Cependant, il ne quittait jamais sa cape elfique.

Elle se saisit de son bras et sourit en lui montrant le chemin de sa main.

La grande salle du trône était pleine. Melyana s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et recula d'un pas, saisie d'une appréhension. La main de Legolas se resserra sur la sienne.

Il lui sourit. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre ! »

« Mais… je… ce n'est pas mon monde » dit-elle en montrant la salle du doigt. « Je ne sais pas comment je dois parler à ces gens… si j'ai le droit de leur parler ! »

Legolas étira son sourire. Il lui saisit le menton et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez le droit de parler à qui vous voulez, de ce que vous voulez et comme vous le voulez ! Ils ne sont pas là pour vous juger, mais pour vous rencontrer et vous connaître. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si je ne suis pas avec vous, je ne serez jamais loin. Lancez moi un regard et j'accourais à votre secours ! »

Eowyn s'élança vers Aragorn et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ester était impatient de vous revoir, Aragorn. » Elle se tourna vers un jeune garçon de sept ans qui se tenait droit comme un i, trois pas en arrière d'Eowyn. « Venez donc, mon fils, saluer votre maître d'arme. Vous ne pouvez savoir comme il est pressé que ces deux années passent rapidement pour se mettre à votre service » Le jeune Ester posa un genou à terre et inclina la tête vers le Roi.

Aragorn s'accroupit. « Bonjour Ester ! »

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête, puis, à la surprise générale, se jeta au cou d'Aragorn.

« Merci, Roi Elessar ! » L'enfant le lâcha aussi vite et retourna près de son père, Faramir, qui frotta sa tête blonde.

Eowyn s'éloigna avec sa famille et Arwen s'approcha d'Aragorn.

« Je croyais que Melyana nous ferait l'honneur d'être présente. » remarqua Aragorn en déposant un baisé sur le front de son épouse.

« Soyez patient, mon aimé. Elle a traversé beaucoup de malheur, mais Legolas veille sur elle. »

« Je connais assez bien Legolas pour savoir qu'il réussira ! »

Arwen sourit en détournant la tête, déconcertée.

« Que vous arrives-t-il, ma dame ? » s'étonna Aragorn.

Arwen tendit un long doigt bagué vers l'escalier où venait d'apparaître Legolas en compagnie de Melyana.


	9. La vérité du coeur

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre IX – **__**La vérité du cœur**_

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le groupe et, principalement, vers le couple. Melyana rougit en en observant les lieux, effrayée. La main de Legolas se referma sur la sienne et il la réconforta d'un seul regard. Elle respira profondément, lui adressa un sourire et descendit les escaliers à la suite des trois hobbits qui se dévouèrent pour la présenter.

Gimli poussa affablement Legolas en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Vous semblez beaucoup apprécier l'humaine ! ». Il rejoignit la foule.

L'elfe attendit que le nain le précède, puis rejoignit Aragorn et Arwen.

« Aragorn, Dame Arwen.. ». commença Legolas qui fut interrompu par le roi.

« Que faites-vous ici Legolas ? Vous devriez être au coté de votre dame ! »

Legolas dévisagea Aragorn avec étonnement.

Pourquoi parlaient tous de Melyana comme étant sa dame ? Les autres comprenaient plus rapidement que lui l'attaque fatale de l'amour sur le cœur de l'elfe.

Il n'avait agi pour l'instant que par galanterie. Y avait-il autre chose qui le faisait agir ainsi ? Il devrait encore réfléchir.

Il prit congé du Roi Elessar et d'Arwen, pour rejoindre Melyana qu'il retrouva en charmante compagnie. Une dizaine d'hommes, de Gondor et de Rohirrim, l'assaillaient de questions.

« Pourquoi une telle perle que vous ne s'est jamais montrée ! »

« Le cœur m'emporte devant une telle splendeur, vous enviez la beauté des elfes ! »

Legolas ne voulut pas s'immiscer en voyant le visage calme et joyeux de la jeune femme. Elle semblait heureuse de l'attention que lui accordait ces hommes.

Durant le repas, il l'observa de sa place, à l'autre bout de la table. Elle ne semblait guère prêter attention à lui, occupée à tenir un discours à ces voisins de table, tandis que lui, gardait le silence.

Mais il ne voyait pas les regards qu'elle lui jetait, à chaque fois Gimli attirait l'attention de l'elfe sur un sujet qui semblait le passionner..

Les musiciens s'avancèrent et l'on dégagea une piste. Les tables furent poussées sur les bords dans un crissement, les dames jacassèrent sur leur cavalier de danse… Legolas profita de la confusion pour s'éclipser. Il s'éloigna dans les jardins où il s'assit. La lune se levait, se reflétant dans le bassin de la fontaine.

« Messire Gimli », appela Melyana en s'asseyant près du nain, essoufflée après sa cinquième danse, et elle ne savait comment elle supporterai les prochaines en apercevant la file de ses prétendants s'allonger. « Savez-vous où se trouve Sir Legolas ? »

Le nain tourna la tête vers la foule et examina la salle rapidement. Il n'avait même pas remarquer l'absence de l'elfe, absorbé par les énormes pintes de bière qui s'accumulait sur la table devant lui.

« Je crois me souvenir l'avoir vu s'éloigner dans la direction des jardins… mais il y a une heure de cela ! Je doute qu'il s'y trouve encore. » dit-il dans un rot sonore.

Pourtant elle le trouva, assis, méditatif, à observer la lune. Puis une voix elfique, triste et mélancolique, s'éleva. Cachée derrière un bosquet, elle l'écouta et, sans comprendre les paroles, des larmes virent perler sur son visage. La voix se tue. Elle essuya quelques larmes de son doigt puis s'approcha.

« Quel tristesse dans votre voix ! » murmura Melyana près de lui.

Legolas se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il remarqua ses yeux rouges et en fut surpris. Avait-elle compris sa chanson ? L'avait-elle émue ?

« Je n'entend pas l'elfique… le Sindarin, je crois ? » dit-elle répondant à la question muette de l'elfe.

Legolas hocha positivement la tête.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas compris vos paroles, mais elles semblaient si… triste. Que disait-elle ? »

« Elles parlent de la fuite du temps et de la corruption de toute chose, jusqu'au bonheur même. »

Melyana s'assit près de lui, sans détacher son regard du visage de l'elfe qui ne cessait de contempler la lune.

« Je vous écoute ! » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de l'elfe.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à réciter son poème :

_« O temps, suspends ton vol ! et vous, heures propices,_

_Suspendez votre cours !_

_Laissez-nous savourer les rapides délices_

_Des plus beaux de nos jours !_

_« Mais je demande en vain quelques moments encore,_

_Le temps m'échappe et fuit ;_

_Je dis à cette nuit : « Sois plus lente » ; et l'aurore _

_Va dissiper la nuit._

_« Temps jaloux, se peut-il que ces moments d'ivresse,_

_Où l'amour à longs flots nous verse le bonheur,_

_S'envolent loin de nous de la même vitesse_

_Que les jours de malheur ?_

_« Eternité, néant, passé, sombre abîmes,_

_que faites-vous des jours que vous engloutissez ?_

_Parlez : nous rendrez-vous ces extases sublimes_

_Que vous nous ravissez ? » (1)  
_

Melyana ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues roses d'avoir trop bu d'alcool.

« Ce poème est magnifique, mais il ne vous ressemble pas ! »

Les paroles touchèrent Legolas qui ouvrit les yeux et les porta sur le visage ruisselant de Melyana.

« Je ne vous connaissais pas si mélancolique. Au contraire, vous restez, pour moi, un homme… » Elle baissa le visage, rouge de confusion et corrigea son erreur de langage : « Un elfe qui ne se laisse perturber en rien. Pourtant, quelque chose… ou quelqu'un vous a fait du mal pour que vous puissez réciter un si triste poème. Voulez-vous me raconter ? »

« En effet », répondit Legolas. « Quelqu'un m'a fait du mal ! J'ai compris, depuis peu, une vérité ! »

« Une vérité ? »

« La vérité du cœur, plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle blessure, plus violente que les tempêtes. Un sentiment bien étrange s'insinue en moi et je ne sais comment faire pour le maîtriser, pour le repousser pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal encore. »

« Pourriez-vous donner un nom à ce mal ? »

« Je crains que celui d'Amour lui convienne le mieux ! »

Melyana sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Pour qui ressentait-il cet amour ? Pour elle ? Ou au contraire, faisait-il d'elle sa confidente afin qu'elle aille quérir le cœur d'une belle ? Elle voulait savoir, sans savoir. Elle voulait que le temps suspende son cours et qu'éternellement, ce tête-à-tête se prolonge.

_(1) Les parole du poème appartiennent à leur auteur : © Alphonse de LAMARTINE dans __Méditations poétique_

* * *

**Reviews thanks  
**

**Merci à Mélior pour ces nombreux encouragements. ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu prend plaisir à lire mes chapitres... Il n'y a de meilleurs récompenses que le plaisir et la satisfaction des autres !**

**Merci aussi à Ysa666. En effet, j'essaie de rester dans l'esprit de Tolkien (même si j'en suis très loin...) et pour savoir à quel doigt se trouve le dernier anneau... il va falloir encore attendre un peu !**

**Bonne lecture !**


	10. Ditesle à l’élue de votre cœur

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre X – Dites-le à l'élue de votre cœur**_

Legolas rompit le premier le silence et le temps reprit son cours. « J'aime une femme ! »

L'instant d'éternité de Melyana venait de passer. Elle redouta cet instant. Venait-il lui dire son amour pour Nerdanel ? Mais celle-ci avait disparu depuis de longs jours sans donner de nouvelles. Aragorn avait lancé des gens à sa recherche… sans résultat. En rien, cette nouvelle n'avait affligé Legolas qui avait remercié Aragorn puis s'était replongé dans la lecture d'un livre elfique tandis que Melyana brodait à quelques pas de lui.

Qui ? La question resta en suspens dans sa gorge, elle articula les mots, mais les sons ne virent pas. Quel douloureux instant que l'attente quand son destin et son bonheur sont en jeu.

« Le bonheur est un pari sur l'avenir… il est aussi un pari sur une personne car c'est avec elle que l'on tisse le bonheur mutuel. Le bonheur d'une seule personne ne peut exister s'il ne peut être partagé ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Legolas » bredouilla Melyana, la gorge sèche. « Mais pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? Dites-le plutôt à l'élue de votre cœur ! »

Le regard de Legolas plongea dans les yeux verts de l'humaine. Le cœur de Melyana bondit dans sa poitrine. Qu'il était beau et son regard… tellement limpide et trouble : limpide car il reflétait les rayons de la lune d'une telle intensité, trouble car elle ne parvenait pas à aller au delà, à cerner cet elfe qui était entré dans sa vie d'un simple échange de regard.

« Mon élue… ma dame comme dirait Aragorn et Gimli » dit-il, amusé en songeant à ses amis. « Elle est d'une beauté à envier celle des dames elfes, ses longs cheveux sont comme une douce brise légère, douce et souple. Elle est téméraire, et même si elle craint la mort, sans peur, sans remord elle est prête à l'affronter et elle me l'a prouvé… »

Il marqua un temps de pose, se pencha vers Melyana et saisit une de ces mains. « Vous me l'avez prouvé ! »

Quatre mots… quatre mots suffirent et le doute et la peur s'effacèrent.

« Voilà la preuve de la folie des hommes : chacun cherche le bonheur, mais se trompe si facilement sur son compte. Dans la danse des apparences, bien malin qui pourra faire la part du bonheur et du malheur. Le bonheur et le plaisir sont toujours accompagnés de malheur et de peine, soit en même temps, soit avant et après ? 1 Tout bonheur se paie, semble-t-il, en malheur. J'ai compris mon bonheur à travers votre malheur et si pour vous rendre ce bonheur, je dois à mon tour être malheureux, alors je suis prêt à en payer le prix ! »

« Non, Legolas », s'écria Melyana en sursautant et elle resserra sa main dans celle de l'elfe. « Je veux votre bonheur moi aussi, je ne serai heureuse que si vous l'êtes. »

Legolas se pencha vers elle et posa sa main libre sur son visage, mais une voix grave, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, les interpella :

« Legolas ! Dame Melyana ! »

« Votre ami, Gimli nous mande je crois ! » fit Melyana en baissant le visage, et cacha ainsi la rougeur naissante sur ses joues. « Nous avons assez fuis la cérémonie du Sieur Elessar, vous surtout, qui n'aviez cessé de montrer une triste tête aux invités. »

« Mon cœur souffrait ! »

« Souffrait ?? De quoi donc ? »

« Du mal d'amour. Votre attention était tellement occupée avec ces hommes et vous m'ignoriez. »

« Que neni, cher elfe. J'attendais que vous veniez me sauver de leurs griffes, mais à chaque fois que je vous implorai du regard, vous étiez accaparé avec votre ami nain. »

« Gimli est donc responsable de notre malheur ! » la taquina Legolas.

« Ne mettez pas tous nos malheurs sur le dos de votre ami, il s'est montré prévenant et inquiet pour vous… et pour moi ! »

« C'est pour cela qu'il est mon ami, un véritable ami, malgré les apparences ! » répliqua l'elfe qui se leva avec élégance. Il ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules, puis s'inclina vers Melyana et lui offrit son bras.

Ils rejoignirent ainsi, bras dessus, bras dessous, Gimli qui les attendait sur le perron de la porte. Il tapotait le sol de ses lourdes chaussures, impatient. Son irritation disparut et sa mine renfrognée se changea en un joyeux visage quand il les vit ainsi arriver, souriant et Melyana retenant un rire derrière sa main.

« Ami Gimli, que faites-vous donc dehors ? Il n'y a pas d'humaine à votre goût à l'intérieur ? »

« Non ! » affirma le nain en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Dame Arwen et Dame Eowyn sont occupées avec leur époux respectif. La seule dame qui rayonnait à quitter les lieux précipitamment à la suite d'un elfe affligeant. »

« D'un elfe affligeant ? » s'étonna Legolas à la réplique du nain.

« Oui » répondit franchement Gimli. « Un elfe qui se mourrait d'amour mais qui n'était pas capable de le révéler à son élue ou même de comprendre le mal qui le rongeait ! Quand je pense que même le Roi Eomer a compris avant lui ! Affligeant ! »

Melyana cacha son rire dans le bras de Legolas qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du nain. Melyana lâcha le bras de Legolas et tendit sa main au nain : « Messire Gimli, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

« Hum ! Quoi ? Comment ? Moi ? Danser ? »

Legolas croisa à son tour les bras sur son torse et regarda Gimli en biais. « Un nain qui perd ses moyens devant une humaine… jamais vu encore ! »

Le nain leva le visage, le menton en avant, prêt à frapper à la provocation et le fusilla du regard.

Legolas vit Melyana emmener Gimli en lui murmurant quelques paroles qui semblèrent l'apaiser. Il n'y avait pas que sur son coeur que le charme de Melyana semblait fonctionner.

Legolas traîna un peu dans le jardin. Il médita encore un instant sous la lune qui s'obscurcit subitement par d'épais nuages noirâtres. Le vent se mit à souffler, froid. Une sensation de mal être l'assaillit. Il ressentit une impression d'étouffement et une présence hostile. Il frissonna, puis l'étrange sensation disparut. Le jardin, étrangement silencieux, retrouva son calme, le vent cessa.

Legolas tendit l'oreille. Il se tourna vers les portes donnant à la salle de la réception. La musique s'était arrêtée. Il rejoignit la salle en courant. Il trouva la foule, amassée en cercle autour de trois personnes penchées sur une quatrième. Il bouscula des invités et se retrouva au centre du cercle. Gimli le regarda, fautif. Aragorn se releva et rassura l'elfe :

« Ce n'est qu'un malaise ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Legolas ! Amenez-la se reposer dans sa chambre et demain, plus rien n'y paraîtra. »

Legolas se pencha sur le corps inconscient de Melyana. Il passa ses mains sous ces épaules et une autre sous ces genoux, puis la souleva. Elle était toujours aussi légère que le jour où il l'avait porté à la mort de son petit frère. Il la conduisit dans sa chambre, suivit par Gimli, tête baissée, qui marchait derrière lui à quelques pas en retrait.

L'elfe la déposa sur le lit et la recouvrit du drap. Gimli resta sur le palier de la porte, tête toujours baissée.

« Gimli ! » appela Legolas du lit.

Le nain n'osa bouger. Il se sentait responsable du malaise de Melyana. Une ombre près de lui le força à relever la tête. Legolas mit un genou à terre et posa sa main sur l'épaule du nain.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver. Melyana est émotive, elle a vécu des moments douloureux dans sa vie et elle s'en relève à peine. La danse a du lui demander plus d'effort qu'elle ne le pensait. »

« Et ce ne serait pas arriver si je n'avais pas accepté de danser ! »

« Non, car c'est moi qui lui aurait demandé ! »

Gimli sourit tristement. Legolas ne faisait pas retomber sa faute sur lui et il le considérait encore plus pour cela. Un ami. Voici ce qu'était l'elfe pour lui, un ami inoubliable.

« Retournez donc vers nos amis hobbits. Vous les connaissez, ils doivent avoir trouver un lieu pour ripailler de plus belle. Evitons qu'ils ne prennent querelles avec des hommes du Gondor ou du Rohirrim. »

« Veillez sur votre belle, je m'occupe de nos compagnons ! »

Une fois que le nain eu pris congé de Legolas, l'elfe revint près de Melyana. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et repoussa une mèche brune de son visage, paisible.

Il ferma les yeux et récita un vieux poème, sorti des âges.

_« Si jamais homme en amour fut heureux,_

_Je suis heureux, ici je le confesse,_

_Fait serviteur d'une belle maîtresse_

_Dont les beaux yeux ne me font malheureux._

_D'un autre bien je ne suis désireux :_

_Honneur, beauté, vertus & gentillesse_

_Ainsi que fleurs honorent sa jeunesse,_

_De qui je suis amoureux._

_Donc si quelqu'un veut dire que sa grâce_

_Et sa beauté, toutes beautés n'efface,_

_Et qu'en amour je ne vive content,_

_Le défiant au combat je l'appelle,_

_Pour lui prouver que mon cœur est content,_

_Autant qu'elle est sur toutes la plus belle_. » 2

* * *

1 les parole (de : « _Voilà le preuve… à soit avant et après ?_ ») appartiennent à © Luc PRIOREF dans _Le bonheur, anthologie de textes philosophiques et littéraires_

2 Poème de © Pierre de RONSARD tiré de _Elégies, Mascarades et Bergerie_ (1565) (corrigée par mes soins car le poème était écrit en ancien français, du style : Pour luy… le desfiant… icy…)


	11. re prendre vie

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre XI – re prendre vie**_

La flèche se logea dans sa tête, mais le Nazgûl approchait toujours. Legolas saisit une nouvelle flèche dans son carquois, l'encocha contre la corde de son arc, ajusta rapidement son tir, relâcha la corde et la flèche fut propulsée vers l'avant. La flèche se planta à l'endroit de son cœur. L'Esprit Noir de Sauron hurla, arracha la flèche de sa poitrine et fit demi-tour. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était survenu, il disparut. Le silence terrifiant de la nature reprit doucement vie, attestant de la fuite du Nazgûl.

« Il s'approche de plus en plus près de Minas Tirith ! » remarqua Aragorn en s'agenouillant à terre. Il fit signe à Legolas de s'approcher.

« Regardez ! » suggéra-t-il en tendant sa main vers des gouttes de sang. « Elles proviennent de notre ami le Nazgûl ! »

« Le Nazgûl n'est qu'un esprit » rétorqua placidement Legolas « qui n'a pas d'essence vitale et ne peut ressentir la douleur. » Il marqua un temps de pause. « Attendez ! Aragorn ! Et si… »

« Et si ? » répéta Aragorn remarquant la pause prolongée de son ami. L'elfe semblait réfléchir et ne pas apprécier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Et si le nazgûl cherchait à reprendre vie ! »

Aragorn ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est devenu le cœur de l'enfant ? Et la chair de la mère de Melyana ? Je suis sûr que d'autres morts, aussi énigmatique, pullulent dans la région. » précisa Legolas.

« Il nous faut le retrouver et l'abattre », maugréa Aragorn en sifflant Brego, sa monture du Rohan. « Retournons à Minas Tirith, je n'aime pas savoir ma citadelle sans grande surveillance avec un Nazgûl dans les parages. Puis », ajouta-t-il en souriant, « je crois qu'elle attend, avec impatience, son cours ! »

Legolas rendit son sourire à Aragorn. Il lui tardait de rejoindre la cité et de la retrouver.

Melyana bondit de la barrière et s'élança au milieu du terre plein qui précédait les écuries. Elle rejoignit les cavaliers quand ils posèrent pied à terre.

« Il vous manque des flèches, mais vous n'avez aucun gibier. La chasse fut si mauvaise ? » lança gaiement Melyana, faisant oublier le Nazgûl et sa menace à Legolas.

« Nous nous sommes retrouvés à chasser du gros gibier, je l'ai blessé, mais il a réussi à prendre la fuite, » expliqua Legolas en flattant l'encolure d'Elzur qui, suivit de Brego, rejoignirent seuls leur stalle.

L'elfe prenait la direction du château avec Aragorn. Melyana jeta un regard vers le jardin puis héla l'elfe.

« Legolas ! »

L'elfe se retourna en s'arrêtant.

« Euh ! » fit Melyana en se grattant le cou. « Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais… vous deviez me donner un cour de… »

« Attendez-moi dans le jardin, je reviens dans un instant. Le temps de monter à ma chambre et je serai tout à vous !"

Melyana rougit comme une enfant à qui on offre un bonbon. Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au jardin, s'arrêta dire bonjour aux hobbits qui mastiquaient de l'herbe ou bien la fumaient en lézardant au soleil.

Elle s'assit sur le banc où Legolas, quelques jours plus tôt, lui avait révéler l'aimer. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et se laissa submerger par le bonheur. Elle ouvrit et la tête à l'envers aperçut Legolas qui revenait avec un arc à la main. Elle se tourna en roulant sur le banc.

« Ce n'est pas votre arc ! » s'étonna-t-elle en remarquant l'arc plus petit que portait l'elfe.

« Bien sur, puisque c'est le votre ! » fit l'elfe en testant la robustesse de la corde.

Le visage de Melyana s'illumina subitement, bondit du banc et s'élança vers Legolas. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baisé sur la joue de l'elfe.

« Merci Legolas ! »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et leurs visages, déjà proche l'un de l'autre, se rapprochèrent

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on fait de l'arc, Elfe ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi l'archet ! » se moqua Gimli en passant, sa hache à la main.

Les deux amants se séparèrent et rougirent de s'être fait prendre dans une situation confuse.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, le Nain ? » rétorqua l'elfe pour reprendre constance.

« Je ne fais que passer ! Je rouille, enfermé dans ce château, alors Aragorn m'envoie pourfendre quelques troncs morts, tombés pendant la tempête. Devenez forte, damoiselle, plus forte que l'elfe. » ajouta Gimli en adressant un clin d'œil à Melyana.

« Je ne crois pas que je pourrai, il a des années d'entraînement derrière lui et moi je suis novice, puis je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être née elfe, avec leur facultés innées d'archet. Mais je ferais de mon mieux, Sir Gimli ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! » Gimli salua puis s'éloigna, laissant les deux tourtereaux en tête à tête.

Legolas se tourna vers Melyana et lui tendit l'arc. « Prenez votre arc et testons vos capacités ! Visez la porte en face de vous. » dit-il en désignant une porte en chêne.

« Elle est loin », s'exclama Melyana en faisant la moue. « N'oubliez pas que je n'ai jamais tenu un arc de ma vie ! »

« Je veux juste examiner votre façon de tenir votre arc et la force de vos bras. Tirez ! »

« Mais… comment dois-je m'y prendre ? »

Legolas se recula en levant les mains devant lui, l'incitant à se débrouiller seule. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, taquin. Elle prit l'arme dans ses mains, saisit la flèche que lui tendait l'elfe, l'encocha et arma l'arc. Elle visa la porte et tira. La flèche se planta en son milieu. Legolas souleva un sourcil en sifflant. Il se rendit près de la porte et examina la flèche. Il la retira, avec difficulté.

« Vous m'avez menti », fit Legolas calmement en se tournant vers Melyana..

« Menti ? » répéta Melyana tenant l'arc entre ses deux mains.

« Vous m'aviez dit ne jamais vous être servie d'un arc, pourtant votre tenue était parfaite et vous tirez loin avec précision. Où avez-vous appris cela ? »

« Legolas ! » s'exclama Melyana en prenant la flèche des mains de Legolas. « Je n'ai jamais touché un arc de ma vie ! »

« Vous avez des dons innés alors, gente demoiselle ! Vous battriez un elfe. »

Melyana sourit et retourna à sa place de tir en sautillant. Elle encocha la flèche et s'apprêta à tirer quand un hurlement sinistre s'éleva. Une plainte, une clameur indéfinissable. Plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent aux fenêtres du palais, les gardes se penchèrent sur les chemins de rondes cherchant à définir la provenance de la plainte.

« Rentrons au palais ! » murmura Legolas en entourant les épaules de Melyana.

Le château était en alerte quand ils entrèrent dans la cour principale. Des soldats courraient en tous sens et se rassemblaient dans la cour. Au loin, dans la ville, les portails se fermèrent les uns après les autres, les villageois se terrèrent chez eux.

Legolas intercepta un coursier en le retenant par l'épaule. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il au jeune homme

« Des orcs ! » cria le garçon en continuant son chemin.

« Je croyais que les orcs ne pouvaient sortir au grand jour ? » murmura Melyana en jetant un regard autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir surgir les horribles monstres.

« Orc… ou Uruk-Hai ! » marmonna Legolas.

« Huruk-Hai ? Les chiens de Saroumane !? Mais le mage n'est plus ! » affirma Melyana en refermant sa main dans celle de Legolas.

Il entoura de nouveau les épaules de sa dame et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Trouvez refuge à l'intérieur du château et n'en sortez pas. »

« Où allez-vous ? » fit-elle en le retenant par la manche de sa tunique « Vous ne songez quand même pas aller combattre ces démons ? »

« J'ai déjà combattu ces démons. Aragorn est mon ami, je ne peux le laisser seul dans un instant si critique. »

Melyana baissa le visage et hocha la tête. « Faites ce que vous croyez juste. Je vous attendrais ! »

Melyana s'éloigna avant que les larmes ne viennent. Elle les essuya en rencontrant Arwen et Eowyn.

« Nous devons gérer l'intendance, préparer des salles de repos… Nous devons surtout nous préparer au pire, temps que nous ne saurons pas pourquoi les Huruk-Hai sont dans nos contrées », informa Arwen, une pile de linge dans les bras.

« Je suis à votre service, Dame Arwen. Dites-moi et j'obéirai. » dit Melyana d'une voix claire.

Les jours qui suivirent, Melyana vit un flot incessant de blessés arriver entre les murs du palais. Melyana s'occupa à donner les soins aux blessés pendant de longues heures. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps et commençait à fatiguer. Elle se força à soigner un dernier blessé dans une salle bondée et gémissante. Elle écouta distraitement les conversations des soldats.

« … J'ai vu son visage ! » bredouillait l'un d'eux, un bras en écharpe et le visage bandé.

« Mais un Nazgûl n'a pas de visage, ce n'est qu'un Esprit qui se matérialise grâce à ses habits. » rétorqua un autre.

« Le visage d'un femme avec une petite tache en forme de soleil au-dessus de l'œil droit et des cheveux bruns, comme la petite dame », décrivit l'homme en désignant Melyana qui le regardait, le souffle court.

« Damoiselle ! Damoiselle ! » appela le blessé en voyant blêmir sa soigneuse. « Vous allez bien ? »

Elle lâcha la cruche d'eau qui éclata sur le sol. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit rapidement de la salle sous les cris du soldat paniqué.

Après un rapide passage dans sa chambre, occupée par des blessés, elle rejoignit les écuries et sauta sur le premier cheval qu'elle croisa. Et partit au galop vers un immense bois. Elle savait que les combats se rapprochaient de Minas Tirith.

Elle se cacha dans le bois qui surplombait la plaine où les combats s'effectuaient. Mais le silence anormal et oppressant la troubla. Elle se retourna instinctivement en entendant le souffle d'un cheval. Elle croisa le regard sans pupille du Nazgûl.

« Anneauuuu !! » tonna le Nazgûl.

Melyana talonna sa monture qui bondit par-dessus un tronc d'arbre et s'élança sur le champ de bataille.

Deux troupes se faisaient face, Huruk hai contre les hommes d'Aragorn, chacun sur ces gardes, prêt à agir au premier signe d'attaque. Le cheval de Melyana passa au milieu des deux troupes qui la suivirent du regard.

« Legolas ! » hurla Gimli, les yeux hors de leur orbite, un doigt tendu vers la frêle jeune femme.

L'elfe fut en selle aussi vite qu'Aragorn et les deux chevaux du Rohan s'élancèrent d'un même homme. Melyana dirigea sa monture de nouveau vers les bois, mais le Nazgûl ne cessait de la poursuivre, malgré les flèches de Legolas qui constellaient dorénavant son dos.

« Il en veut après Melyana ! » s'écria, étonné, Aragorn.


	12. La légende des Anneaux

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre XII – la légende des Anneaux**_

_Quelques temps avant les événements actuels._

Legolas descendait les escaliers quand la voix d'Arwen l'interpella. « Comment se porte votre Dame ? »

Legolas salua Arwen. « Elle va beaucoup mieux. Comme l'a dit Aragorn, ce n'était qu'un malaise, elle a sur estimée ses forces pendant la danse du bal. »

« Le malheur n'a fait que l'accablé depuis des jours. Mais elle bravera son chagrin, si vous savez lui montrer la voie. Nous n'avons guère eut de temps de nous entretenir depuis votre arrivée », fit Arwen en prenant le bras de Legolas et le dirigea vers un salon. « Votre père, Thranduil, qu'en est-il de ses projets ? »

« Il compte rallier les Havres-gris d'ici l'hivers », répondit sombrement Legolas en s'asseyant à l'invite d'Arwen. « Puis de là… outre-mer ! Là où se trouvent dorénavant notre peuple ! »

« Les elfes se raréfient sur nos rivages. Le temps des elfes tirent à sa fin… »

« Mais nous, nous sommes encore là ! »

« Oui ! » répondit Arwen.

Un silence les laissa pensif. Arwen avait déjà vu son père et sa famille elfe partir au delà de la grande mer, Legolas pensait à ceux qui allaient le quitter.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous lamenter des êtres chers à nos cœurs ! Je tiens à vous parler d'un fait dont m'entretenu mon père, Elrond de Foncombe, avant de s'éloigner de nos rivages. Je me souviens, il était soucieux. Il me demanda de le rejoindre et il me prit la main avec une grande douceur. Il me récita alors :

« _Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,_

_Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leur demeure de pierre,_

_Neuf pour les Hommes mortels destinés au trépas_… »

« Mais… » coupa Legolas. « Je connais la légende des Anneaux ! »

« _Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône_, continua Arwen.

_Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres._

_Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, _

_Un anneau pour les trouver,_

_Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier.'_

'_Un anneau pour la déesse de Lumière _

_Dans le cœur des hommes où se trouve l'Espoir,_

_Dans l'Harmonie de la Nature,_

_Un anneau de Vie. »_

La voix d'Arwen chancela, puis elle se tut, laissant Legolas méditer sur le dernier passage.

« Un anneau pour la déesse de Lumière », répéta-t-il. « Pour combattre les Ténèbres ? Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue lors de la bataille de Sauron ? »

« La bataille contre Sauron ! » évoqua Arwen en secouant la tête. « Je ne saurais vous le dire Legolas, mais mon père m'a transmit cette espérance sans jamais la trouver. Peut-être viendra-t-elle à nous, seul le temps nous le dira. Merci, Legolas de m'avoir écouté. Je n'ai parlé de cela à personne, ni même à Aragorn. Seul un être de mon peuple peut comprendre le poids de cet héritage sur mon cœur ! » _Fin du retour en arrière_.

L'alezan se cabra, effrayé, et Melyana chuta sur un matelas de mousses fraîches et humides. Elle décampa en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Le silence suffocant l'enveloppa. Elle se saisit de son arc, celui conçu par Legolas, encocha une flèche, puis tendit l'oreille et essaya de percevoir les pas du cheval. La peur l'assaillit. Elle reposa son arc dans son dos et grimpa dans un arbre touffu. Elle s'appuya sur le tronc et cala sa jambe contre une grosse branche. Elle arma son arc et attendit. Un cheval se rapprochait, elle tendit la corde au maximum et la flèche partit.

Aragorn et Legolas avaient ralenti leur avancé et forçaient les chevaux à prendre le pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit où la monture de Melyana s'était cabré et l'avait laissé seule. Legolas descendit et examina le tapis de mousse. Il tendit un doigt vers l'est.

« Elle s'est enfuie par là ! » dit-il en remontant sur Elzur.

La piste cessa près d'un vieux chêne. Elzur renâcla en levant la tête et fit un pas de côté. La flèche rasa Legolas avant de se planter dans le sol. L'elfe considéra la flèche avant de porter son regard au chêne où pendait, la tête en bas, Melyana.

« Oups ! » fit-elle en soulevant les épaules.

Legolas secoua la tête en s'approchant sous elle.

« Vous auriez du sang de chauve-souris dans les veines ! »

« Comment cela ? » s'étonna la jeune femme. « Je crains de ne pas saisir ! »

« Hâtons-nous, Legolas ! » pressa Aragorn. « Il peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre ! Les bois ne sont pas sûr et les Uruk-Hai peuvent nous surprendre. »

« Descendez de votre perchoir, Melyana, » ordonna Legolas d'un ton impératif. « Nous vous ramenons à la citadelle ! »

« Proposition refusé ! » répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la branche, étonnant les deux hommes de ses propos inconscient.

« Melyana », intervint Aragorn en se plaçant au niveau de Legolas. « La forêt est dangereuse, le… »

« Le Nazgûl se promène, je le sais et c'est pour lui que je suis ici ! » avoua Melyana en encochant une nouvelle flèche.

« Quelle folie ! Vous voulez vous battre contre un esprit mort depuis des millénaires », s'emporta Aragorn.

« Un esprit qui a massacré ma famille et qui en payera le prix. »

« Comment comptez-vous le battre ? Vous ne savez pas vous servir d'une arme et à l'arc… vous louperiez un grand aigle à l'arrêt. » se moqua Aragorn.

Melyana fit la moue à cette moqueuse comparaison. Elle avait, certes, raté le cavalier qui arrivait, fort heureusement pour elle, mais elle savait tout de même se servir d'un arc, elle l'avait démontré une fois.

Sa jambe balançait dans le vide, Legolas lui saisit la cheville et tira. Melyana essaya de se retenir à la branche, mais les bras de l'elfe se refermèrent autour de sa taille et il la jeta sur ses épaules avant de talonner Elzur qui prit le chemin de l'orée du bois au galop. Aragorn suivait en se retenant de rire des éclats de voix de Melyana qui ordonnait à « Monsieur l'elfe » de la déposer. Il finit par la jeter en travers de l'encolure d'Elzur et lui intima le silence en plaquant sa main sur ces lèvres. Aragorn dégaina son épée, Legolas arma son arc.

Elle profita de l'inattention des deux hommes pour descendre d'Elzur et prit la fuite à pied quand le Nazgûl se rapprocha au pas. Melyana dévisagea l'Esprit Noir et s'enfuit en courant. L'Esprit Noir lança son cheval au galop.

« Melyana ! » hurla Legolas en décochant une flèche et en réarmant son arc.

Le Nazgûl envoya à terre Aragorn et Legolas, qui s'interposèrent entre lui et la jeune femme, de deux coups d'épée d'une force surprenante.

Sentant la présence proche du Nazgûl, Melyana s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Elle entendit le vent souffler à son oreille et elle ouvrit les yeux. La nature qui se cachait, se tapissait d'habitude à la venue de l'Esprit Servant de l'Anneau s'était éveillée et se dressait au coté de Melyana. Quelle était cette force insoupçonnée ? Ce courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas ? Son être tremblait, non de peur, mais d'une fureur incontrôlable.

Elle prit son arc, saisit une flèche dans son carquois, l'encocha et, flèche et arc dirigés vers le sol, attendit. Le Nazgûl arriva sur sa droite au galop, son épée ensanglantée brandit. Melyana redressa l'arc, ajusta son tir et tira. La flèche se ficha en plein poumon et le Nazgûl hurla, tout en continuant son avancé. Elle attrapa une nouvelle flèche, visa la cœur, mais sa main trembla et son tir fut dévié, plantant la flèche en pleine œil. Le Nazgûl stoppa sa monture et retira la flèche où resta plantée l'œil. Il jeta la flèche et lorgna, de son œil unique, la jeune femme.

L'Esprit examina les lieux et sentit une force étrange autour de lui. Il porta de nouveau son unique œil sur la jeune femme. Melyana ne bougea pas, campé sur ses deux jambes, son arme prêt à tirer. Elle supportait son regard.

L'Esprit se retourna et vit les deux hommes arrivaient en courant. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Melyana, tira violemment les rênes de son destrier arrachant de l'écume baveuses aux mâchoires de l'animal et disparut dans la forêt.

La tension qui s'était emparée d'elle s'évanouie et Melyana s'écroula à genou en haletant. Elle s'assit en attendant Legolas et Aragorn qui s'approchaient. L'elfe tomba à genou et la serra sur son cœur en murmurant des paroles elfiques.

« Je vais bien, Legolas. Je vais bien », le rassura-t-elle en fermant ses bras autour des épaules de l'elfe.

« Quelle folie de vous dresser seule contre lui ! »

Aragorn regardait la scène, mais en son fort, il semblait troublé de l'attitude hors norme de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait eu aucune peur de se lever contre l'Esprit Noir. Elle l'avait combattu et l'Esprit avait prit la fuite alors que l'avantage était pour lui.

Brego et Elzur attendaient peu après la forêt et s'approchèrent aux sifflements de l'humain. Melyana refusa la proposition de Legolas : partir pour la citadelle, et s'en suivit une longue querelle.

Alors qu'Aragorn, marmonnant doucement, s'apprêtait à ajouter son grain de sable à la discussion interminable, un cheval blanc s'arrêta devant eux.

« Si il ne peut être à moi, il ne sera à personne ! » avertit une femme à la cape verte, un arc tendu sur Legolas.

A suivre...

* * *

**_Un chapitre de plus !! Plus que cinq avant la fin de ce 1er livre (et oui, Quand on croit que c'est fini, il y en a encore !) _**

**_Bonne lecture et bonne vacances pour les plus chanceux (le prochain chapitre, c'est pour septembre !)_**


	13. Mortelle jalousie

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre XIII – Mortelle jalousie **_

Nerdanel quitta sa chambre afin de rejoindre celle de Legolas, mais la trouva vide. Elle repartit dans la sienne et le trouva, debout près de sa commode. Il se retourna à son entrée. Il était venu la chercher ? Quelle touchante attention, pensa la dame elfe.

« Legolas ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Nerdanel en s'approchant. Elle s'arrêta. Quelque chose d'étrange avait changé dans son regard. Il la détailla un instant.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Legolas en la dévisageant.

Nerdanel fut surprise de la question.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir transmis les messages de Melyana ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant le tiroir d'où il tira les feuillets, écris par l'humaine. « Pourquoi mon esprit l'a oublié ? Vos tisanes ont toujours eu un goût étrange. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre vos explications, mais sachez, madame, que vous me les devez. »

Le cœur de Nerdanel fit un bon en découvrant les écrit de Melyana. Elle aurait du les détruire au lieu de les garder et de jouir de la détresse de l'humaine à travers ces quelques mots. Elle allait aujourd'hui en payer le prix.

Legolas passa près d'elle, Nerdanel tenta de l'attraper par la main mais l'elfe la repoussa. Il lui lança un regard dur et elle s'écarta de son chemin.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains en sanglotant. Elle venait de ruiner tous ses efforts en quelques secondes. Comment était-il parvenu à vaincre les effets de ses décoctions ? L'humaine emplissait-elle à ce point le cœur de l'elfe ? Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Legolas lui échappait.

Tard dans la nuit, Nerdanel vit deux chevaux et trois poney revenir sous la pluie. Elle le vit, portant son précieux fardeau, traverser le terre plein en courant et entrait dans le château. Elle ne devait pas se présenter devant lui, sans peur de croiser de nouveau se regard froid et dur qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt.

Pourtant, Nerdanel se tenait encore devant lui, un arc pointait sur son coeur et il avait le même regard. Il s'interposa naturellement entre elle et Melyana, la protégeant de son corps. '_'Quelle touchante attention'_', pensa-t-elle. ''_Il aurait fait de même pour moi si cette peste n'était entrée dans sa vie_.''

« S'il ne peut être à moi, il ne sera à personne ! » prévient-elle.

« Nerdanel ! » chuchota Legolas en fronçant les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous ? Ne pensez vous pas avoir fait assez de mal ? »

« Par deux fois, vous m'avez échappé. Je ne vous laisserez à personne, encore moins à cette petite mortelle ! Êtes-vous prêt à lui offrir votre immortalité en gage d'amour ? »

La question éveilla le doute en Melyana. Etait-il prêt à perdre son immortalité pour vivre la fin de sa vie près d'elle, alors qu'il venait de vivre des millénaires ?

« Cela ne vous concernes pas », répondit simplement Legolas. « Ceci ne regardes que ma compagne ! »

« J'aurai pu être celle-là aujourd'hui, comme il y a très longtemps ! »

Legolas se souvint alors. Cette elfe de Foncombe qui l'avait captivé avec son aura étrange et insolite. Ils avaient passé quelques temps ensemble, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à son titre de prince. Il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de son nom. « Vous ne portiez pas ce nom à l'époque, Lenadren ! »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Nerdanel. « Vous vous souvenez de moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Comment oublier ! Une fois que vous aviez compris que je ne serais jamais à vous, vous avez tenté de séduire Thranduil, mon père, Roi des Forêts Noires du Nord. »

« Non ! » hurla Nerdanel. « C'est faux. C'est vous que j'ai toujours voulu. Je voulais toujours être près de vous, je voulais attirer votre attention… mais jamais… non jamais pendant notre amour vous ne m'avez regarder comme vous la regardez elle ! Je la haie ! »

Melyana s'était décalée sur le coté et tenait la main de Legolas, comme pour sentir sa présence et ne pas le voir s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait trop souffert et elle ne supporterai pas de le perdre.

Nerdanel, folle de rage, lâcha la corde et la flèche partit.

Legolas retint son souffle et tout se passa au ralentit. Il vit la flèche bondir et s'élancer. Il voulut se décaler, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. La flèche se planta dans la poitrine, à quelques millimètres du cœur. Il sentit la main de Melyana lâchait la sienne. Il croisa son regard, calme et étonné. Il hurla, mais le corps s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle rauque et difficile. Aragorn se précipita et resta impuissant devant une blessure d'une telle ampleur.

« Pourquoi… » bredouilla Legolas les mains sur la blessure de Melyana. « Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? »

Il arma son arc et le tendit vers Nerdanel qui, prise de frayeur, partit au galop. Legolas ferma les yeux en abaissant son arc.

« Legolas ! » appela Aragorn. « Elle est… »

L'elfe tomba à genou près du corps inconscient de Melyana, la poitrine et sa belle robe beige maculées de sang. Son cœur saignait aussi abondamment que la blessure de sa compagne d'amour. Près à exploser et à se briser en milliers de morceaux. Son cœur hurlait et pleurait. Il n'avait plus d'espoir et de courage pour continuer à vivre. Il était prêt à perdre son immortalité pour elle, il était prêt à mourir pour elle et il mourrait de chagrin. Jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte, il viendrait sur son tertre et pleurait.

« Retirez la flèche ! » murmura Legolas en fermant les yeux.

Aragorn obéit et jeta l'instrument de mort au loin. Il se joignit à la prière elfique de Legolas pour le repos de sa douce dame.

Melyana avait vu la flèche s'échappait de l'arc et se dirigeait vers son amour. Mais elle ne voulait plus voir une personne chère à son cœur perdre la vie, elle ne le supporterai pas. Elle préférait mourir. Etrangement, comme obéissant à son vœux silencieux, la flèche dévia et plongea en elle. Elle ne sentit pas la douleur, juste l'impact qui la projeta à terre. Elle croisa le regard de son tendre aimé, mais elle ne ressentait aucune peur, ni appréhension, seulement de l'étonnement.

Quand elle crut que son cœur s'arrêtait et que son esprit quittait son corps, elle entendit des battements, tout d'abord discret et imperceptible, puis de plus en plus fort. Puis, couvrant tout les battements, son coeur repartit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes qui, les yeux fermés, murmuraient des paroles.

« Hum ! » fit-elle en se grattant la tête, puis elle tâtonna sa poitrine où la blessure et le sang avaient disparu.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'ouvrirent avec ahurissement.

« La flèche ? » murmura-t-elle. « Elle… elle m'a transpercé le cœur ? » demanda-t-elle aussi étonné que Legolas et Aragorn qui ne cessaient de se regarder et de la dévisager. Comment un tel miracle put avoir lieu ?

Legolas prit Melyana par les épaules et la serra contre son torse. « J'ai eu peur de vous perdre. Oh, comme mon cœur n'aurait pu l'accepter et, en peine, il se serait éteint pour rejoindre le votre. »

Il se pencha vers elle, prenant son fin visage dans ses mains. Ses lèvres proches des siennes… et Gimli, tenant difficilement sur un cheval Rohirrim, arriva en hurlant : « Mais vous n'avez pas fini de vous amuser ! Nous sommes en guerre contre les Uruk-Hai et ils nous tiennent la dragée haute ! Si le Seigneur du Gondor voulait bien se donner la peine de venir encourager ses troupes ! Le Roi Eomer ne tiendra pas seul. »

Legolas, riant, se redressa. Il tendit sa main à Melyana et l'aida à se relever. Elle ne portait aucune séquelle de l'attaque de Nerdanel, aucun sang ne maculait sa tunique de lin.

Aragon se pencha vers Melyana et murmura : « Il nous faudra éclaircir ce prodige, mais gagnons d'abord cette bataille, boutons les Uruk-Hai hors du Gondor, loin sur les terres du Mordor, terre damnée pour des millénaires », et il siffla Brego.

Legolas murmura des paroles elfiques en baisant la joue de sa dame puis l'amena vers la monture de Gimli.

« Maître Gimli, me permettez-vous de monter avec vous. Vous ne me semblez pas très à l'aise ! » proposa Melyana en souriant

« Je dois être le seul nain de la Terre du Milieu a monter une telle bête. Je préfère tout de même la bonne terre sous mes pieds, mais il est des circonstances qui font que nous devons bien faire des sacrifices. J'accède volontiers à votre demande ! »

Elle rendit son baiser à l'elfe, qui rougit, puis elle s'approcha du nain et monta derrière lui, elle saisit les rênes que Gimli lui tendit et talonna le cheval.

La poursuite dans le bois et la rencontre avec Nerdanel avait duré à peine une heure, mais le champ de bataille était couvert de cadavres. Beaucoup d'Uruk-Hai nota Melyana. Elle admira la force des guerriers humains contre ces monstres créés par Saroumane, grand mage qui avait basculé dans les Ténèbres, appâté par le pouvoir et la domination. Mais ces plans avaient été anéantis par quelques arbres qu'il n'aurait jamais du ennuyer. Les Ents, une fois leur colère éveillée, étaient de redoutable combattant. Saroumane et sa tour d'Orthanc avaient subi cette colère.

« J'aimerai bien rencontrer des Ents », murmura Melyana.

Gimli frissonna et mérita un regard en coin de l'humaine.

« Demandez à Legolas de vous amener dans Fangorn. Il se fera un plaisir de vous présenter à Sylvebarbe ! »

« Sylvebarbe ? » répéta Melyana.

« C'est un Ent, un gardien d'arbres. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, seulement ce que m'ont raconté Merry et Pippin, car lors de notre traversé de Fangorn, nous n'avons vu aucun Ent, sauf peut-être Legolas, mais je n'écoutais alors déjà plus ses paroles ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Les elfes peuvent parler des heures à des arbres, les écouter. Je ne voyais pas la différence quand il parlait à un arbre ou quand il me parlait, alors mes oreilles restaient sourde à ses conversations ! »

Melyana pouffa.

« Vous êtes un étrange ami, Gimli ! »

Le nain souleva les épaules et n'écouta pas la réflexion de l'humaine. Un groupe d'Uruk-Hai s'approcha dangereusement d'eux. Gimli sauta à terre, tira sa hache et s'élança dans la bataille. Un coup par ici arracha une jambe, un coup par là et l'Uruk-Hai s'écroula, le torse balafré où s'écoulait son sang noir.

Melyana imita Legolas et sortit son arc. Elle prit une flèche dans le carquois accroché derrière son dos, plaça la flèche dans l'encoche pratiquée dans la corde, visa et tira. Un Uruk-Hai fut arrêté dans son élan et s'écroula à la renverse. Elle continua ainsi, faisant mouche à chaque fois, tant qu'il lui resta des flèches.


	14. Pour le garder en vie

**Le dernier Anneau**

**Chapitre XIV - **_**POUR LE GARDER EN VIE**_

Sa dernier flèche ricocha sur le heaume du guerrier qui se tenait à trois mètres d'elle, grognant sous l'effort, le guerrier continua d'avancer. Melyana recula et chercha, du regard, de l'aide. Gimli s'était lancé dans la bataille avec fouge et fureur, et elle voyait des Uruk-hai tomber les uns après les autres autour de lui. Legolas, au côté d'Aragorn, avait rejoint un groupe d'ennemis plus important.

Le guerrier Uruk-Hai, les yeux haineux et injecté de sang, fit tournoyer son arme au-dessus de sa tête et s'apprêta à l'abattre quand son rictus resta figé sur son noir visage, maculé de blanc et de sang. Il s'effondra et Melyana vit Legolas, tourné dans sa direction, son arc tendu vers elle.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis elle se baissa sur le corps de l'uruk-Hai pour prendre son arme, tandis que l'elfe retournait à son combat. Elle porta son choix sur l'arme de l'Uruk-hai, mais finit par se saisir de son poignard, accroché à sa taille. Elle serra sa garde de ses deux mains, menus en égard de l'épaisseur de la lame et des grandes mains des guerriers de Saroumane. Elle voulut se jeter dans le combat, prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur et savait se défendre, mais contre tout attente, ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir à l'injonction de son cerveau. La peur la tétanisait_. Il est toujours plus facile de se battre de loin, que d'entrer au combat au corps à corps, _murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle vit un Uruk-Hai s'effondrait au pied de son elfe, elle observa sa tenue parfaite. Ses longs cheveux blond flottaient au-dessus de lui, mais ne lui couvraient jamais la vue. Il était tellement beau et dégageait une telle énergie, un courage sans faille. Il connaissait parfaitement ses limites et savait de quoi il était capable. Pourtant, quand elle vit une flèche s'élancer vers lui, elle sentit une bouffée d'antipathie monter en elle. Elle fixa la flèche comme si sa seule pensée pouvait l'arrêter. Et la flèche s'arrêta puis tomba à terre, comme un vulgaire morceau de bois tombé d'un arbre.

Elle aurait juré avoir entendu le vent murmurer à son oreille et l'envelopper d'une douce aura. La sensation ne dura pas et la violente confrontation avec le monde guerrier la ramena à la réalité et à la menace qui pesait sur sa vie. La tête affreuse et hideuse d'un Uruk-Hai lui donna la nausée, mais instinctivement, elle dressa la lame du couteau.

Mais que pouvait une petite lame, tenue par de frêles bras, contre une arme, qui avait déjà retiré nombre de vie, tenue par un guerrier à la force d'acier ?

Elle ferma les yeux et entendit le choc métallique de deux lames. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le torse fin et musclé de Legolas, bataillant avec l'Uruk-Hai dont il trancha un bras et coupa le torse du guerrier en deux. L'elfe se tourna vers elle en souriant puis sa bouche se déforma en une douleur silencieuse. Il se tourna vers le demi uruk-Hai qui souriait méchamment, avant de mourir un fois pour toute, décapité par la lame de l'épée de Legolas.

Melyana ne put retenir un cri quand Legolas se tourna vers l'uruk-hai pour l'achever et découvrit un énorme couteau planté dans son épaule. Elle voulut s'approcher et soutenir son aimé, mais l'elfe la poussa sur le coté violemment et retint l'attaque d'un nouveau guerrier. Elle s'assomma sur le heaume défoncé, sûrement par Gimli, d'un guerrier et tomba inconsciente.

Legolas sentit une violente souffrance dans l'épaule. Puis, une fois l'uruk-Hai mort, il sentit le danger derrière lui. Un autre guerrier s'approchait. Il poussa Melyana et décapita le combattant, puis, une fois son souffle reprit, il se tourna vers Melyana, qui gisait inconsciente par terre. Il se pencha mais une forte souffrance lui vrilla l'esprit et il s'écroula sur l'humaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit qu'on le portait accompagné de quelques jurons dont était friant Gimli. Il sentit les cahots des pas d'un cheval puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il fit l'expérience des bords de la mort. Il entendait des voix, sombres et caverneuses, l'attirer vers de profondes crevasses qui l'emmèneraient loin de la lumière qui s'estompait peu à peu autour de lui. Il espérait, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, espérer qu'on viendrait à son aide. Subitement, une petite lueur se mit à briller faiblement et plus les voix l'emportaient, plus la lueur s'accroissait et s'approchait. Il entendit des battements de cœur, plusieurs qui ressemblaient à un appel, et essayaient de l'arracher aux ténèbres qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressente et opaque autour de lui.

Il discerna les contours d'un visage dans la lumière, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il la reconnut, sa tendre aimée.

Melyana se réveilla au château, sous le regard bienveillant d'Arwen et d'Eowyn. Cette dernière déposa son travail de broderie et se saisit d'un verre d'eau qu'elle porta aux lèvres de Melyana.

« Vous nous avez fait une grande frayeur ! » commença Arwen. « Quand nous avons vu Aragorn et Eomer revenir. Eomer vous tenait dans ses bras, vous étiez blanche, presque cadavérique, nous avons cru que vous étiez morte. Quelle folie vous a pris de vous enfuir ainsi du château ? »

« Legolas ! » murmura Melyana en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

Arwen baissa les yeux, jeta un regard furtif à Eowyn puis répondit d'une voix douce et triste en recoiffant une mèche rebelle sur le front de Melyana.

« Il est gravement blessé. L'arme était empoisonnée ! »

Melyana repoussa le drap et sortit de son lit malgré les protestations des deux hautes dames. Elle sortit de la chambre et rallia rapidement la chambre de l'elfe. Elle trouva Gimli et les trois hobbits, assis dans le couloir, le regard sombre. Pippin sanglotait et Merry, un bras sur son épaule, essayait de le rassurer.

"_Non !_ pensa-t-elle. _Non, Legolas ne mourra pas. Je ne sais comment, mais il ne mourra pas. J'ai trop vu les miens s'éloigner de moi pour un voyage sans retour ! "_

Elle s'approcha et les quatre amis levèrent un visage rougis vers elle. Elle était calme, sereine et concentrée. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Legolas et dérangea trois personnes, attroupés autour du lit du gisant.

« Que fais cette femme ici !? » maugréa un homme au visage creusé par les années, le front strié de rides de concentration.

Melyana ne retint pas l'allusion du guérisseur et marcha jusqu'au lit, elle salua Aragorn et Eomer qui s'écartèrent pour la laisser avancer auprès du malade.

« Il est mal en point ! » avoua Aragorn.

Elle s'assit sur un rebord du lit, à l'opposé du médecin s'affairant avec quelques décoctions qui sentaient mauvais. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa peur s'éloigner.

A l'extérieur, le vent se leva en une douce brise, les arbres murmuraient entre eux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, souleva le cataplasme de l'épaule de Legolas sous les cris exaspérer du médecin.

« Comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon travail si une petite écervelée vient le saccager sous mes yeux ! »

Melyana posa sa main sur la plaie qui suintait et d'où s'écoulait encore un légers filet rouge. Elle laissa une étrange force et un surprenant pouvoir s'écouler en elle. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? D'où provenait ce pouvoir et ce savoir qui coulait dans son corps ?

De nouveau, les battements de son cœur se mélangèrent avec d'autres, plus lointain que la première fois. Plus bas et plus lent, elle perçut ceux du cœur de son Legolas. Elle se concentra sur ceux-ci et leur donna de sa force. Elle repoussa les ombres qui planait sur lui.

« Roi Elessar », s'exclama soudainement le médecin. « Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir repousser cette dame. Si vous ne voulez pas voir votre compagnon mourir ! »

Aragorn se résigna et se pencha vers Melyana quand celle-ci retira sa main de la blessure de l'elfe. La plaie n'était plus et le sang qui aurait du maculé la main de l'humaine n'était pas là. Elle sourit à Aragorn puis se tourna vers Legolas qui ouvrit les yeux, pétillant de vitalité et de malice.

Le médecin lâcha un juron tout en échappant de ses mains un flacon qui éclata en morceau. Il se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre et ne cessa de grommeler, puis il se pencha sur l'elfe pour l'examiner.

« Plus rien, plus de blessure ! Voici une grande magicienne… ou une puissante sorcière ! »

« Je ne suis pas une magicienne, ni une sorcière, messire » expliqua Melyana prenant peur au mot sorcière. « Je suis juste une humaine qui ne veut pas voir son compagnon disparaître de ma vie comme m'ont quitté les êtres chers à mon cœur ».

« Une humaine au grand pouvoir ! » corrigea Aragorn en jetant un regard en coin à Eomer, un peu inquiet. « Par deux fois, vous avez montré un prodige. Quelle est donc votre pouvoir et dont vous ne voulez nous parler ? » ajouta-t-il, suspicieux.

Quatre fois, songea-t-elle avant de répondre :

« Je n'en sais rien, Roi Elessar. Je n'ai jamais eu un tel… potentiel en moi ! »

- " _Un anneau pour la déesse de lumière_…" murmura Legolas en songeant aux étranges paroles d'Arwen qu'elle gardait secrètes depuis plus de vingt années.


	15. Un Anneau pour la déesse de Lumière

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre XV - **__**Un Anneau pour la déesse de Lumière**_

Le vieillard, qui ne l'était qu'en apparence seulement, se dressa tout d'un coup au cour du repas, au grand étonnement de son petit compagnon.

« Que vous arrives-t-il ? »

« J'ai senti un immense pouvoir… et la puissance d'un anneau ! »

« Un anneau ? Rassurez vous, ce ne peut-être l'Anneau Unique, ni un des trois anneaux des elfes, vous connaissez leur nature… à moins qu'un des anneaux des nains fut retrouvé ! » proposa le petit compagnon.

« Non, pas celui des Seigneurs Nains, mais bien un autre, étrange, doux, plein de vie mais puissant. La nature est bienveillante avec cet Anneau. Nous devons nous presser, je sens une ombre qui plane trop proche de cet Anneau ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas loin de Minas Tirith en Gondor. Il me presse d'arriver et des les retrouver ! » murmura le petit compagnon en éteignant le feu.

La menace des Uruk-Hai s'éloigna. Au petit matin, la horde uruk-Hai avait disparu et les corps de ces hideuses bêtes avaient, eux aussi, disparu du champ de bataille. Tous les cavaliers lancés dans le pays ne retrouvèrent jamais leurs traces et les soldats aimèrent à se raconter que la nature n'avait pas aimé le comportement belliqueux des uruk-Hai et avait déchaîné sa colère.

Le calme revient de lui-même, seul Aragorn et Eomer n'étaient pas rassuré. Le Nazgûl vagabondait encore, trop proche de Minas Tirith.

« Quelque chose l'attire ici ! » en conclut Eomer pendant un repas privé. Les Nazgûl avaient pour mission d'obéir à Sauron et la dernière fois, ils recherchaient…

« … Frodon et l'Anneau Unique ! » répondit Aragorn croquant dans un morceau de viande. « Mais l'Anneau a été détruit et son porteur est parti outre-mer ! »

« Je pense qu'il faut voir au delà de l'Anneau de Pouvoir ! » coupa Legolas en entrant.

Il s'approcha des deux rois et les salua respectueusement, puis Aragorn l'invita à s'asseoir et l'elfe accepta.

« Qu'essayez- vous de nous dire, Legolas ! » fit Aragorn, examinant rapidement l'épaule de l'elfe. Legolas joua avec les muscles de son épaules et Aragon hocha la tête.

« Il y a quelques temps, Ester, nous avions déduit une possible solution qui ne nous plaisait pas ! Le Nazgûl, en s'appropriant les organes vitaux sur des humains, essaye de retrouver sa vie de mortel. »

« Mais des milliers d'humains peuplent les Terres du Milieu, alors pourquoi Minas Tirith ? »s'étonna Eomer.

Legolas s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil. Il revit Arwen et récita :

« _Un anneau pour la déesse de Lumière _

_Dans le cœur des hommes où se trouve l'Espoir,_

_Dans l'Harmonie de la Nature,_

_Un anneau de Vie. » _

« Un anneau… de Vie ? » répéta Eomer, confus et surpris d'apprendre l'existence d'un nouvel anneau.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »s'étonna Aragorn.

« Il se trouverait à Minas Tirith ? Est-ce cela qui attire le Nazgûl ? Cet Anneau aurait-il le pouvoir de le faire revenir à la vie ? Quel est donc son pouvoir ? Et au doigt de qui se trouve-t-il ? »

Les questions d'Eomer se succédaient dans sa bouche et d'autres encore se formaient dans son esprit. Tant de questions qui n'avaient encore de réponses. Legolas secoua négativement la tête, pourtant il avait quelque doute sur la réponse à la dernière question d'Eomer : Au doigt de qui se trouvait l'Anneau de Vie ?

« Melyana ! » s'exclama subitement Aragorn, donnant plus de poids à la réponse de l'elfe, après un court silence. « Cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose ! » dit-il en tendant sa main vers l'ancienne blessure de Legolas, dont ne subsistait même pas une cicatrice.

Legolas hocha la tête, il pensait comme le roi du Gondor. Il avait vu la jeune femme, tout comme Aragorn, prendre une flèche en plein cœur et se relever sans aucun trace de blessure et sans séquelle.

« Comment un tel anneau a-t-il vu le jour ? » s'emporta Eomer, indécis et perdu. « S'il a été créé en dualité avec l'Anneau de Puissance, alors pourquoi ne vient-il à nous que maintenant ? »

« La guerre contre Sauron a eu lieu il y a vingt années ! » fit Legolas.

« Vous l'admettez ! », dit Eomer en secouant la tête.

« Il y a vingt ans, elle n'était pas née ! » ajouta l'elfe. « Elle est toute jeune et inexpérimentée du monde qui l'entoure. Elle ne sait même pas être en possession d'un Anneau Unique et qu'a son insu elle l'utilise pour le bien et sauver des vies. Elle en est la preuve, j'en suis une deuxième ! »

Legolas et Aragorn racontèrent leur rencontre avec Nerdanel et ce qui avait suivi. Plus ils avançaient dans leur récit, plus les yeux d'Eomer s'écarquillait devant ce miracle et cette fabuleuse "magie" mise en œuvre.

« Je… je ne sais que dire ! Et selon vous, le Nazgûl, recherche cet anneau ? »

« S'il parvient à mettre la main dessus, il pourrait peut-être retrouver sa vie perdue et faire pire avec… « supposa Aragorn.

Des cris au-dehors perturbèrent leur entretien. Aragorn se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre où il se pencha. Il vit deux hobbits retenir Melyana qui les repoussa et bondit sur un cheval du Rohan, puis s'en alla au galop.

Aragorn ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est une humaine tenace dont vous vous êtes épris Legolas ! Elle ne renoncera pas pour venger sa défunte famille ! »

Legolas avait quitté la salle avant même que les deux humains n'aient eu le temps de faire un mouvement.

« Et il court après sa dulcinée, lui aussi aveugle du danger qui les menace ! » ajouta Aragorn en s'élançant à la suite de l'elfe, bouclant son épée à sa taille.

Espérance troublée, chagrin teinté de doute, longue descente dans le cauchemar. Melyana se réveilla, transit de froid et pantelante sur le sol glacé. La terre se mourrait sous ses mains. Elle les retira quand un cri emplit son esprit. Elle se redressa en titubant. Elle appela à l'aide, mais personne ne lui répondait. Une ombre se dressa derrière elle, sombre et terne. L'ombre du Nazgûl la poursuivait dans ses rêves.

Il tendit sa main vers elle et elle essaya de reculer, en vain, son corps refusa, bloqué par une force. L'ombre posa sa main sur la sienne et toucha la bague d'argent qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Le Nazgûl hurla à mort et l'ombre disparut.

Melyana se réveilla en sursaut sur le parquet du château, le visage d'Arwen penchée sur elle. Elle se redressa, repoussa une mèche brune et disparut dans le couloir où la suivirent Pippin, Sam et Merry.

« Melyana ! » appela Arwen en se mettant à la suite du groupe.

Arwen arriva au portillon d'entrée quand Melyana passait le portail à cheval et dévala la rue jusqu'aux portes de Minas Tirith. Peu après, elle se fit bousculer par Legolas qui s'excusa vaguement en sifflant Elzur qui déboula au galop. L'elfe bondit des marches et ils filèrent aussi vite que le vent.

Legolas rejoignit Melyana, arrêtée sur une bute, face à la forêt où il l'avait rencontré. Il se mit à son niveau et observa les lieux. La présence du Nazgûl envahissait la forêt de sa fétide présence. Le bois était silencieux, les animaux se terraient.

« Quel est cet anneau maudit ! » dit subitement Melyana en se tournant vers l'elfe. « Car c'est lui qu'il veut ! »

Elle regarda sa main et tourna l'anneau autour de son doigt.

" _Un anneau pour la déesse de Lumière _

_Dans le cœur des hommes où se trouve l'Espoir,_

_Dans l'Harmonie de la Nature,_

_Un anneau de Vie. _" récita Legolas.

« Mais cet anneau n'est pas fait pour lui », murmura-t-elle. « Il sera sa perte car cet anneau ne réagit qu'aux battements des cœurs purs ! La nature ne pourra jamais venir en aide à un être qu'elle craint, qui sème mort et terreur sur son passage. »

Legolas se dressa et se frotta la nuque, puis il se retourna en sentant la présence maléfique du Nazgûl. Il tira son épée, mais il gisait déjà, inconscient et blessé à terre.

Melyana posa pied à terre quand elle comprit qu'elle ne maîtriserait jamais sa monture qui ne cessait de se cabrer. Elle fit face à l'Esprit ténébreux.

« Viens ! » cria-t-elle en défi. « Viens le prendre, qu'il te mène vers la fin de ton tourment. Ton éternité prend fin dès maintenant. »

Le Nazgûl descendit de sa noire monture et s'approcha. Il se fit arrêter par l'épée de l'elfe qui se tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, le flanc saignant. Melyana l'attrapa par le poignet et secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Legolas ! Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Ce n'est qu'une âme en colère qui cherche le repos !! et l'Anneau veille sur moi ! »

Le Nazgûl tendit la main vers elle, mais une lueur blanche, presque immaculée, éblouit les environs.


	16. Libération

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre XVI – Libération**_

Le Nazgûl hurla en se débattant contre l'onde lumineuse. Il s'éloigna vers la forêt, tandis que la lumière s'approchait du couple. « Retournes dans les ombres où tu aurais du rester ! » cria une voix grave que reconnu Legolas.

Une fois le nazgûl a l'abri des arbres, la lueur se tarit et disparu, ne brillant que faiblement au sommet d'un bâton de mage. L'homme, un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche, vêtu d'une cape grise s'approcha accompagné - ce que cru tout d'abord Melyana - d'un enfant, mais qui ressemblait étrangement aux hobbits.

« Mi… Mithrandir ! Frodon ! » s'exclama Legolas en avançant vers les anciens compagnons de la communauté de l'anneau. « Que faites-vous sur ses terres que vous avez quitté il y a deux décennies ? »

« J'ai senti le pouvoir… mauvais et corrompu d'un nazgûl, mais aussi celui plus serein et bienveillant d'un anneau. » murmura Gandalf en serrant la main de Legolas.

« Celui de la déesse de lumière ! »

Gandalf parut surpris d'entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche de l'elfe.

_« Un anneau pour la déesse de Lumière », _commença Gandalf.

_« Dans le cœur des hommes où se trouve l'Espoir,_

_Dans l'Harmonie de la Nature,_

_Un anneau de Vie », _finit Legolas.

« Ainsi donc cette prophétie a survécu et elle parvenu jusqu'à vous. J'en suis heureux, mais… je me demande si ce n'est pas la jeune femme qui vous accompagne qui serait détentrice du pouvoir de cet anneau. Me trompes-je ? »

« Non, Mithrandir, vous ne vous trompez pas. »

« Alors il serait bien de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne défit, seule, le nazgûl et qu'il ne prenne possession d'un tel pouvoir ! »

Legolas se retourna et vit la silhouette, déjà lointaine, de Melyana qui s'engouffrait dans la forêt. Il murmura quelques paroles elfiques surprenant Gandalf qui se détourna vers son petit compagnon avec un regard étonné. Frodon souleva un sourcil.

L'elfe s'élança vers la forêt et Gandalf, pensant que son savoir et son pouvoir serait utile, le suivi, avec Frodon galopant à son côté.

« Gandalf ! » demanda le hobbit une fois en lisière de la silencieuse forêt. « Êtes-vous sur que nous avons bien fait de quitter nos lieux de repos ? Je crains de ne jamais revoir l'Outre-Mer, ni nos compagnons elfiques et… ceux que nous avons rencontré. »

« Ne craignez rien Frodon. Tout, dans la vie, répond au destin. Nul ne le connais, nul ne le devine. Mais pour l'instant, l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu réside au doigt d'une jeune femme qui ne peux même pas entre-voir le pouvoir de ce qu'elle détient. »

« Pourtant, Gandalf, vous discernez parfois le futur. Que voyez-vous pour nous deux ? Je vous ai suivi parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Mais revenu sur ces terres, mon cœur est affolé. Comment pourrais-je, une deuxième fois, quitter ce monde ? De revoir Legolas m'a fait bien plus de mal que la blessure du Mont Venteux ou nos adieux il y a deux décennies. Et si jamais nos pas nous mènes vers nos autres compagnons… Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Merry… ou Sam ! »

Sa voix mourut sur le nom du hobbit.

« Je ne pourrais une fois encore, supporter les au revoir éternel ! Gandalf, pourquoi suis-je venu !? »

Le magicien n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, car il rejoignait Legolas qui se tenait immobile dans l'ombre d'un chêne, plus encore parce que le porteur de l'anneau unique savait, tout au fond de lui même, pourquoi il avait entreprit ce voyage sans retour.

« Legolas », murmura Gandalf en s'approchant doucement.

« Cette forêt… tellement silencieuse… a porté la mort. Où sont les animaux ? Où est le bruit des oiseaux, des animaux rampant ou chassant ? Même le clapotis de l'eau se tait », fit Frodon en les rejoignant.

« Votre amie pense le défier seule ? »

Legolas posa un regard amusé et inquiet sur le magicien et lui dit : « Elle l'a déjà fait ! »

« Mais une fois de trop… et c'est la mort elle-même qu'elle devra défier ! »

« Ne parlez pas de cela Mithrandir, car, et je vous le dis, si cela se produit, il n'y aura nul avenir pour moi ! Ma décision est prise depuis notre première rencontre. Mes pas me conduiront là où elle ira. La Terre du Milieu sera mon tombeau, Mithrandir. Je ne partirai jamais Outre-Mer. »

Gandalf sourit à l'elfe, un sourire triste et confiant à la fois.

« Alors faisons que cet avenir sois radieux pour vous ! Trouvons votre compagne avant que le Nazgûl ne la trouve ! »

« Cela me rappellera le voyage de la communauté de l'anneau, si court fut-il », déclara frodon. « Vous avez changé Legolas. Vous m'aviez déjà marqué par votre noblesse, votre beau maintien… maintenant vos décisions, vos choix sont tout à votre honneur. Vous me paraissez plus majestueux encore ! »

Legolas sourit et rougit légèrement du compliment. Que ce soit le semi-homme qui le complimente le toucha plus encore que tout les honneurs rendus par les hommes. Il salua le hobbit et se mit en marche.

Ils marchaient rapidement, suivant les traces facilement visible du nazgûl et les empreintes, plus petites et menues, de Melyana.

Le vent, violent, les jeta à terre en hurlant. Les arbres grondaient et le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuages.

« Le pouvoir de l'anneau ! » cria gandalf à travers le tumulte.

« Que ton repos soit éternel. Tes tourments vont prendre fin… ici ! » retentit une voix dans la tourmente de la nature en furie.

Legolas, reconnaissant la voix de sa douce, se releva et luttant contre les éléments déchaînés, reprit sa marche. Il trouva le Nazgûl et Melyana, face à face, sur des rochets au milieu de la rivière. Melyana était auréolée d'une lumière verte, ses long cheveux flottaient dans le vent et elle portait une robe qu'il crut, tout d'abord, faite de lumière, mais qui était une longue robe d'un blanc cristallin. Elle était majestueuse, souveraine, divine lui sembla-t-il. Le nazgûl, en comparaison, de toute sa noirceur et de sa méchanceté paraissait diminué à coté de cette femme qui appelait à elle toute la puissance et la force de la nature, sa protégée et sa protectrice. Le vent murmurait dans sa chevelure et hurlait au visage du Nazgûl.

« Ton vœux le plus cher sera exaucé, Cavalier du Mordor. Tes tourments vont prendre fin, ton existence n'a que trop durée. L'éternité n'est pas pour les hommes, nous ne sommes pas assez noble pour cela ! »

Le Nazgûl tourna subitement la tête. Il ne fixait plus la jeune femme, mais un point derrière elle. Elle songea à un subterfuge, mais les Cavaliers Noir n'étaient pas perfide et ne faisaient pas dans la lâcheté. Elle se tourna donc et vit le semi-homme Frodon.

Elle vit le hobbit portait sa main à son cœur, sur une blessure qui ne guérirait jamais. Elle sut que le nazgûl en avait après lui. Elle se remémora les histoires. N'était-ce pas un des seigneur des semi-homme qui les avait libéré de la menace de Sauron en prenant le chemin du pays du Mordor ? Elle sut qu'il avait été le porteur de l'anneau unique. Elle fit de nouveau face au nazgûl et de toute son âme et toute sa force, elle jura de libéré à son tour les terres du milieu de cette menace.

La forêt répondit à la prière silencieuse de la détentrice de l'anneau, le vent, la terre et l'eau se mêlèrent à cet appel. Pour les yeux des rares présent en ces lieux, il sembla que la terre se levait, se dressait haute et fière pour protéger son monde. Un tourbillon d'eau propulsa le Nazgûl sur la berge. Il se releva et s'apprêta à fuir mais les arbres de la forêt l'en empêchèrent, retenant les pans de ses guenilles dans leur branches. Puis un grondement sourd, provenant du sol, s'éleva. La terre s'entrouvrit, où s'engouffra le tourbillon de la rivière, emportant le Cavalier Noir dans sa chute, puis la terre reprit sa place, broyant et enfermant les restes du Cavalier Noir du Mordor.

Le vent se calma, ne soufflant qu'une petite brise parfumée. Le pépiement des oiseaux reprit, le déplacement silencieux des animaux se fit entendre. La nature reprenait vie.

Melyana soupira et s'écroula sur son rochet où se précipita Legolas. Il se pencha sur elle et elle le fixa de son regard d'émeraude. Il lui sourit tendrement en soupirant de soulagement.

« Vous feriez-vous du soucis pour moi, seigneur elfe ? Je ne suis pourtant qu'une humaine, rien qu'une humaine », finit-elle dans un murmure.

« Vous êtes bien plus que cela pour moi ! »

Elle se redressa, vide de force, et se tourna vers Legolas.

« Alors répondez à la question de Nerdanel ! »

Legolas marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Êtes-vous prêt à m'offrir votre immortalité en gage d'amour ? » murmura Melyana, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

« J'irai là où tu iras. La Terre du Milieu sera mon tombeau », répondit-il tristement, songeant à ce qu'il ne verrait jamais au delà de la mer. Il ne reverrait plus jamais ceux de son peuple.

« Ne parlez pas de mort, Legolas. Car croyez-vous que je vous laisserai mourir ? C'est un beau gage d'amour, mais je ne peux accepter que vous deveniez mortel et que vous erriez, après ma mort, sur la Terre du Milieu, tel un fantôme. Non, Legolas, fils de Thranduil du Bois des Vertes-Feuilles, vous vivrez pour que quelqu'un se souvienne de notre amour. »

« Il n'y aura nul avenir pour moi, après votre disparition. Je resterai sur votre tertre et je pleurerai votre absence, lourde à mon cœur. «

Melyana sourit, mais son cœur se serra à la pensée que cet illustre elfe puisse devenir mortel.

« Parlons de cela plus tard. Je crois que des personnes nous attendes ! »

Legolas se leva en se tournant. Face à lui, se tenait debout Gandalf le Blanc, appuyé sur son bâton, un sourire au lèvres, près de Frodon, tourné vers Aragorn qui avait posé un genou à terre devant ces anciens compagnons. Près de lui se tenaient Eomer, Roi du Rohan et Faramir.

« Que faites-vous si loin de votre havre de repos ? » bredouilla Aragorn, la voix tremblante d'émotion contenue.

« Je suis venu… pensant que ma présence serait nécessaire, mais je crois que mes prédictions m'ont trompé. Le pouvoir de cet anneau de lumière est parfaitement contrôlé. Pourtant… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, tout en serrant la main du Seigneur du Gondor.

« Nous aurions pu vous rejoindre plus tôt, mais une bourrasque s'est levé à la lisière du bois, nous interdisant l'accès. Elle nous a jeté à terre et nous ne pouvions faire un mouvement », expliqua Eomer.

Legolas aida Melyana à se relever et rejoignit leur compagnon.

« Rentrons à Minas Tirith où nous avons beaucoup à parler et à écouter », ajouta Aragorn en regardant, amusé, Gandalf et Frodon. « Je sais que des amis à vous seront heureux de vous revoir ! »

Le cœur de Frodon bondit dans sa poitrine, tandis que celui de Melyana s'agitait. Le vent murmurait des paroles néfastes à ses oreilles, la prévenant d'un danger sourd venant du Sud.


	17. Survivant aux millénaires

**Le dernier Anneau**

_**Chapitre XVII - Survivant au Millénaire**_

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuse. Arwen attendait en compagnie d'Eowin, des trois hobbits et de Gimli, rageant en pensant au combat qu'il venait de louper. Mais son cœur fut ragaillardi quand le cor du Rohan sonna. Plus encore fut la surprise de voir arrivé, monté en croupe, Gandalf le Blanc et Frodon, le porteur de l'anneau de puissance.

Sam éclata en sanglot en se jetant au cou de Frodon.

« Messire Frodon… vous êtes revenu. Comme mon cœur est rempli de joie… »

« Frodon », s'exclamèrent Merry et Pippin poussant Sam pour embrasser leur coussin.

Un banquet fut organisé en hâte, la musique retentit dans la citadelle de Minas Tirith et les cris de joie s'entendirent à Osgiliath jusqu'au petit matin.

Gandalf et Frodon durent raconter leur découverte au delà d'Outre-Mer. Tous étaient abasourdis et attentif, tous sauf une. Le vent ne cessait d'emplir ses oreilles. Elle seule l'entendait murmurer.

Melyana s'éloigna de la salle où tous se pressaient pour entendre les histoires des deux compagnons. Elle traversa le terre plein jusqu'à son bout et domina toute la citadelle et la plaine.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et là, elle le vit. En un face à face, séparé par des milliers de kilomètres, elle rencontra l'esprit vivant du maître de Sauron, Morgoth, défait des millénaires plus tôt par l'armée des Valinor.

« _Toi… »_ gronda-t-il dans son esprit. « _Tu ne survivras pas très longtemps sur mes terres_. »

« Ces terres sont à nous, à toutes les races vivantes en Terre du Milieu. Nous les avons gagné au prix du sang. Votre serviteur a été défait. Sachez que votre perte ne tardera pas. Les Hommes ont fait la preuve de leur bravoure, de leur courage. Ils ne craignent pas la mort et ne craindront pas de vous défier pour vous anéantir. »

« _Es-tu sur que les Hommes auront encore le courage de se battre ? Leur cœur n'est pas encore remis des pertes engendré par Sauron. Il m'aura tout de même bien servi._ »

« Je te repousserai ! Tu ne mettras jamais pied sur nos terres ! »

Plusieurs soldats sortirent pour prendre leur tour de garde et hurlèrent en découvrant une lueur verte au milieu de la nuit à quelques mètres d'eux. Aragorn sortit le premier, suivi par Legolas et Eomer, tous les autres les suivaient de près.

Face à eux, se dressait dans les airs Melyana, les cheveux flottant dans un vent qui ne soufflait que pour elle.

« _Mon invasion va commencé et tu vas périr la première !_ »

« Tu ne passeras jamais ! » hurla Melyana et une puissance invisible la repoussa.

Elle glissa sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser en heurtant le mur d'enceinte.

« Amenez-là à la Maison de Guérison ! » s'écria Aragorn. « Amenez une civière et portez là. – il se tourna vers Gandalf – Quel danger nous menace ? Vous ne venez que pour porter de mauvais présage, Mithrandir. Votre réputation vous poursuit ! »

Melyana resta alité des jours durant, combattant les ténèbres qui voulaient l'emporter au frontière de la mort. Legolas resta à son chevet, ne lâchant que rarement sa main pour se sustenter lui-même sous la menace de Dame Arwen.

« Que ferez-vous quand vous n'aurez plus de force ! Je ne veux pas que Melyana retrouve un elfe meurtri et affamé à son réveil. »

« Si elle ne se réveille jamais ! »

« Cessez de geindre », s'écria Gimli en entrant dans la chambre. « Si vous sombrez dans le désespoir, veuillez au moins sortir et laissez cette pièce s'emplir d'espoir et non de tristesse et de désespoir. »

Gimli resta, tenant compagnie à l'elfe. Ils furent rejoint de temps à autre par les hobbits ou par Aragorn et Gandalf.

Au matin du cinquième jour de son coma, elle murmura un mot dans son délire, inquiétant Gandalf qui se pencha sur la malade.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Melyana ? On ne murmure pas ce nom sans en subir les conséquences ! »

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Aragorn en entrant, voyant le visage pâle du magicien, penché sur la malade.

« Je ne sais si mes oreilles ont bien entendu. Je ne voudrais pas jeter un voile sur votre cœur. »

« De quoi s'agit-il, Mithrandir », insista le Roi du Gondor. « Vous êtes mon ami, j'ai pleine confiance en vous. Dites-moi ! »

Melyana se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond.

« Morgoth ! » souffla-t-elle, comme si de dire ce nom de malheur la libérait d'un poids.

Elle se leva et Aragorn l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Reposez-vous, Dame Melyana. Vous avez bataillé pendant de long jours pour retrouver le chemin de la vie… »

« Il n'est nul repos pour les combattants, car c'est de guerre que je viens vous parler ! Morgoth, le maître de Sauron a survécu. Je l'ai combattu ! »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, incrédule.

« Vous l'avez combattu ? Mais avez-vous vaincu ? »

Melyana pouffa en se rallongeant, la tête entre les mains.

« Pensez-vous que je puisse vaincre Morgoth… là où des milliers d'hommes et d'elfes ont échoué ? Je ne suis qu'humaine. »

« Vous êtes bien plus que ce que vous dites. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle personne qui peut se dresser contre Morgoth et en sortir en vie. »

Elle se redressa et repoussa ses couvertures pour se lever, elle arrêta la main d'Aragorn.

« En effet, mais si je suis sauve, ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Il a prit peur d'une ombre bien plus au Sud. Une lueur écarlate, qui l'a ébloui et affaibli le temps d'un battement de cœur. – elle resta assise, puis se tourna vers les deux hommes – J'ai faim ! »

Aragorn sourit en se redressant.

« Je vais vous faire amener le nécessaire. Venez Gandalf, laissons notre amie se reposer et se laver. »

Melyana hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle laissa son regard un instant sur la porte close. Elle attendait qu'il pousse la porte, s'approche et la prenne dans ses bras… Elle ferma les yeux sur cette pensée. Si elle l'attendait, elle ne pourrait jamais partir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un semi-homme. Melyana pencha la tête et reconnut Frodon.

« Vous… vous êtes le seigneur des Semi-hommes ? Celui qu'accompagnait Sir Samsagace vers la montagne du Destin ? »

Frodon sourit en refermant la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas un seigneur, dame. Je ne suis que… Frodon ! »

« Vous avez sauver les Terres du Milieu d'un destin des plus tragiques. Et vous êtes partis Outre Mer, sur les Terres lointaines… Pourquoi être revenu ici, où un poids pèse sur votre âme ? »

« Je pensais que vous pourriez répondre à cette question. Gandalf m'a dit que je trouverai la réponse… peut-être pas de moi-même ! – Frodon pouffa – Il parle souvent pas énigme. »

Melyana s'agenouilla devant le hobbit et posa sa tête sur ses genou. Frodon sursauta et ne sut quoi faire. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme.

« Merci, Frodon ! »

Elle n'ajouta plus aucune parole. Legolas les trouva ainsi.

Ils se rejoignirent tous pour partager une collation dans la grande salle, nul ne parla de Morgoth, toutes les conversations tournaient autour de Frodon et Gandalf de leur aventures Outre-Mer ou lors de la dernière bataille contre Sauron.

Melyana les observa, tous semblaient heureux, Sam plus que tous autres. Seul Gandalf lui jetait des coups d'œil discret. Puis elle les vit subitement différemment, comme si le temps ralentissait leur mouvements et ils s'immobilisèrent tous. Elle se leva et rejoignit une des rare fenêtre de la salle, de là elle le vit, immense et noir, informe et sombre, il se tenait devant elle, comme un mirage enveloppé.

Elle lança une bourrasque de vent et retint un nuage noir qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur la cité avec son lot de malheur.

Le duel se poursuivit deux heures, ses forces s'amenuisaient et quand elle commença à montrer des faiblesses, Morgoth disparut aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé.

« … Je me souviens du jour avec les Ents », s'écria pippin qui se tut en découvrant avec les autres, les ravages de la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Melyana qui oscillait doucement sur elle-même, une lueur verte virevoltant autour d'elle. Elle expira longuement en fermant les yeux et appela la nature, sa force coula dans ses veines. Elle réouvrit ses yeux vert, remit une mèche derrière son oreille et se tourna enfin vers la table où tous la regardait en silence.

« Juste une escarmouche ! » fit-elle en versant un verre d'eau qu'elle avala rapidement. « Rien de bien inquiétant ! »

Pourtant, ce n'était que le début de la guerre. Elle allait durer encore longtemps. Une guerre d'épuisement où les deux combattants, à l'abris derrière leurs positions évaluerait la force de l'autre. Cela n'aurait jamais de fin.

**Fin du Livre 1 – Le Dernier Anneau**

* * *

_Voici enfin fini le livre 1 !! Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour en voir le bout... et je crois que j'ai un peu merder le dernier chapitre. _

_Je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le livre 2 (qui sera - je l'espère - beaucoup moins long que celui-ci). En attendant prenez patience, parce que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir beaucoup de temps de libre dans les mois à venir ! Et merci pour vos review !  
_

_Bye !_


End file.
